A Present of the Past
by Tabitha12
Summary: By Mary and Amanda. Being snowbound at Gull Cottage gives the entire crew, ghostly and otherwise, lessons about appreciating the times — both past and present. A From This Day On Universe story


_**Authors' Notes/Disclaimer — The characters who appeared on the TV show belong to R.A. Dick (Josephine Leslie) and Twentieth-Century Fox. The characters who originated in fan-fic — Adam, Sean, Dash, Jenny, Dave and Tris, belong to Mary and Amanda. Thanks to our readers for their continued interest, and to Anne Lynne and Kathy for helping out with some East Coast heating and plumbing facts. This story takes place in December, 1976 after **__**A Time To Make Promises. **_

**A Present of the Past**

Mary and Amanda

**Late December, 1976**

"It is _SO_ unfair that Mrs. Howerton assigned HOMEWORK over the Christmas break," Candy Muir sighed, blowing her blonde bangs out of her eyes. "I mean… Sheesh. It's vacation! But, I still have to write a book report_ and _diagram _fifty_ sentences."

"So? I've got to do a whole chapter's worth of math," her brother, Jonathan, countered glumly. "Mr. Haney said that the day we didn't have homework in his class would be the day Old Nick would ice skate down below."

"It's cold enough that I'd almost bet on that happening," their foster sister, Jenny Williams said with a shiver. "Does it make you feel any better to know I have homework from college, too?"

"No, that just means we'll never get away from it," Candy retorted.

"You do have that right, sweetie," their mother, Carolyn Muir allowed as she came into the family room. "I've got to get this article finished. It's for a spring magazine issue. Too bad the weather doesn't match the feeling on the page."

"Even the Captain has his charts and logs," Jonathan commented. He looked out the window at the snow. "Boy, it's sure coming down!"

Carolyn peered over his shoulder. "It sure is. Martha probably won't be able to make it in to work, even in Ed's truck."

"I'm sure glad Jenny's here," Jonathan exclaimed. "She cooks almost good's Martha."

"If I was not aware of how poor my cooking skills are, I might be insulted," Carolyn noted, lifting a brow. "And it is as _well_ as Martha."

"That, too," Jonathan agreed.

"So does Candy," Jenny said firmly.

There was a thump as several logs appeared in the rack beside the fireplace.

"_I'm_ glad we have a haunted house," Candy grinned as her foster-dad appeared.

"It is convenient to not be able to sense the cold," the ghost smiled. "Or to get wet from the snow. Especially since a fire is so much more cheerful than an electric or gas heater."

"Is this going to be another how good the good old days were speech?" Carolyn asked.

"I had not intended it to be so, but it is a point worth making," Daniel nodded. "You three ladies would are lovely wearing long, flowing dresses, and life was so much simpler then."

"Daniel, I love you, but I'm quite fond of my electric typewriter, the lights, refrigeration, and modern clothes, to name a few things," Carolyn countered.

"And TV," Jonathan added.

"Telephones," Jenny said.

"Radio and cars," Candy contributed.

"Plumbing," Carolyn smirked, thinking back to the renovations they had made.

"We made do without them all nicely," the seaman insisted. "Modern life comes with a price. People are more hurried and life is less genteel."

"But, sir, people _could _choose to act differently and _still_ have such things," a voice said from overhead. "I'm most fond of this era."

"Hey, Tris!" Candy called, craning her neck to see their friend.

"Off the ceiling," Mrs. Muir said, for the hundredth time.

"Now, you wouldn't know I was me if I didn't make an exalted entrance," the younger ghost beamed as he landed, kissing her hand gallantly.

"You are unmistakable," Captain Gregg drawled.

With a slight bow, Tristan grinned and replied, "Thank-you. I take that as a compliment." After greeting everyone, he looked out the window. "I am quite glad I'm ethereal. As much as I like automobiles, driving in this would be most unpleasant." He frowned. "I take that back. It would not be unpleasant. It simply would not happen because I do not see how it could be possible."

"Just so," the Captain agreed. "When I looked out my telescope earlier, the roads appeared to be on the verge of being impassable."

"Lovely," Carolyn sighed. "I was hoping to get to the library tomorrow and do some research. Blast."

"When is the deadline?" Jenny asked.

"I've got about a week to finish, and I should have worked on it more before now," Carolyn admitted. "But, there was Christmas and all the holiday stuff."

"Yeah. That's why I still have thirty sentences left to diagram. Will I ever use this in real life?" Candy asked.

"Sure. Same day as I have to prove that a square is a square," Jon grimaced. "Or prove that a right angle isn't an acute one."

"I hated geometry," Carolyn noted. "None of the angles were cute. But, if it helps you pass your course, you do need it."

"Seamen use geometry, lad," the Captain advised.

Hoping for a reprieve, Jon glanced at Tris who nodded. "Sorry, but he's right, as usual. That is the Captain's most annoying habit, being right so often."

"Seaman Matthews..." Daniel intoned.

"There are worse annoying habits to have. Speaking of which, how IS Claymore?"

"We haven't talked to him in a day or two," Carolyn said. "But, he would probably appreciate one of you 'ethereal' types making sure the gutters stay clear."

"That is HIS responsibility, Madam," Daniel admonished.

"True. But, it is easier on us all if you ghosts do it. What if he fell?" she retorted.

"I'm STILL sick of Monopoly," Jonathan sighed, thinking about the last time the Captain had insisted on Claymore adhering to his upkeep duties which had resulted in the stingy landlord getting a slipped disk and being confined to Gull Cottage for far too long.

"Me, too," Candy nodded. "Besides, if the roads are closed, he couldn't get out here."

The Captain frowned. "True. However, this only proves my point. A horse can navigate where a car would be hopelessly — snow-logged." He considered, then added, "Well, much of the time."

For some reason, Tris studied the ceiling. He always looked rather disconcerted by the mention of livestock, Carolyn had observed. Someday, she would have to find out why.

"It looks as if we are just in time to play mediator," Dash noted as he and Sean O'Casey appeared.

"Yes. Tell the Captain that the present day is superior to the past," Tristan invited. "Society has advanced in a positive way since our days in the flesh."

The two seamen exchanged glances. "Well, Tris, to be honest, I would have to agree partly on both sides, but mostly on Danny's," Sean said. "I don't see how anyone stands the hustle and bustle of this day and age."

"There are positive aspects to now to be sure," Dash nodded.

"I do not dispute that," the Captain interjected.

"But, there was more depth to our world," the Englishman agreed. "The pace was, to be sure, slower."

"We ought to rescind their invitation to dinner for that," Candy wrinkled her nose.

"Nope. Can't do it," Jenny shook her head. "They may be wrong, but they are right more of the time than not and have more good points than bad ones."

"Differences of opinion keep life interesting," Sean opined philosophically. "Are we still welcome at supper?"

"Of course. For one thing, you guys don't get sick of Christmas leftovers," Candy grinned.

"It's only been a couple of days!" Jon protested.

"Bottomless pit," Jenny muttered.

"Yeah, but I'm becoming anti-turkey after having it at every meal, except breakfast."

"We did buy too much, but we didn't know that Adam would be summoned to a family reunion at the last minute," Carolyn shrugged. "He may be skinny, but he can eat a good bit."

Dash nodded. "Since there is time before the meal, could Sean and I have a word with you, Captain?"

"Of course. Meet me in the wheelhouse?" he asked.

Tristan started to move as if to go with them, but Sean held up a hand. "Just keep the family company, lad. We won't be a moment."

On that note, the senior officers vanished, leaving Tristan feeling left out and confused. Seeing that, Candy asked if he had his guitar and would play. Naturally, he did, with a smile.

"Is this something about Molly?" Daniel asked as the trio reappeared upstairs.

"Naturally — otherwise, I'd have said something downstairs," Sean nodded. "It's been a while since I went looking for her, you know."

Daniel agreed. "She hasn't shown up here, yet, either," he observed with a slightly puzzled look. He really HAD expected that to happen by now.

"I've heard that there's some Irish ghosts up in New York City," he went on. "I don't know if she's with them, but I won't rest if I don't look to see. So, I'm thinkin' it's time to make a journey. I won't be gone long. I am certain. The Big Apple is not that far, as the ghost flies. No more than a week, maybe two or three."

"And, I fancied I'd go with him," Dash added. "I never met the lady, so I would greatly enjoy being the first of us to do so, if she is there. Two sets of eyes are better than one, etcetera. Besides, you, Daniel, are not available for such trips at present. True, I don't know how she appears, but I can help ask around. Moreover, the Pierce clan is somewhere in New York at the moment, and I feel as if I should make sure Adam is all right. Being around that mob tends to make him go stir-crazy."

The Captain sighed. "I — we — all shall miss you, but you will return shortly. Safe sailing, my friends. When do you plan to leave?"

"After dinner," Sean replied. "Thought I'd just say that I had heard an old friend might be in New York, and Dash is helping me look for them. It's true as far as it goes."

"I'll have him back, hopefully THEM back, in time for the fireworks show, probably," Dash said. "The trip will take less time since we can orient on Adam to get us to the state itself fairly rapidly."

"Soul ties to humans are handy," the Captain observed lightly. "And we did promise to take only a moment. It has been that. The lad will be looking for us if we dawdle much longer."

As they popped downstairs, music greeted them. Tris and Candy were playing a duet of _The Way We Were. _As the last notes sounded, the song turned into _Yesterday._

"Very nice," the Captain complimented the pair.

"Seemed to be... appropriate," Tristan smirked. "What with all the nostalgia thick in the air."

Shaking his head, Daniel laughed shortly. "You two play well, despite the impudence implied."

"It's the only sound we could get," Jonathan said. "The radio and TV are all staticky."

"I would prefer their playing in any case," Carolyn smiled. "Though I would love to get a weather report." She glanced out the window. "I feel like I should tell you, Sean, Dash, to wrap up and be careful, but I guess I do not need to?"

"There are pluses to ghost-hood," Dash winked. "If I were still embodied, I would not venture out on the roads unless an emergency beckoned. Are you all well situated?"

"There's enough food left from Christmas to see us another day, maybe longer, but by then we will want something different, I'm sure," Mrs. Muir affirmed.

"If the roads are closed, I can pop to town," Daniel said firmly. "I don't recall at the moment who I am supposed to be, but that is a small matter. I could fetch your library books at the same time."

"We can manage," Carolyn agreed, smiling gratefully.

"There's naught ye need before Dash and I head out?" Sean asked.

"Nothing that Daniel and Tris can't manage if we think of it."

An hour or so later, an array of leftovers was set out buffet style. After Sean offered grace, the conversation resumed.

"Now, if we were a hundred years in the past, you do realize, Captain, that someone would have to go out in this snow to feed the horses and break the ice off their nostrils so they didn't suffocate? Might have to milk a cow, feed chickens, or deal with..." Tristan shuddered, "...pigs. All in a freezing barn. Moreover, certain rooms presently in the house would be outside."

"What rooms?" Jon asked, and then got it without having to be told. "Oh. THAT room."

"I never said this time was not without charms," the Captain huffed. "Particularly the four charming assets presently seated in this room. However, I maintain that the law of entropy is prevailing upon society in general."

"Let's not argue," Carolyn suggested. "Since we humans tend to get stir-crazy after being confined, the next few days might prove to have many chances for us to snap at each other. So starting to now would be... inadvisable."

"While I take your point and have no wish to argue, Madam," the ghost said, "this weather could be much worse! Dash, Sean, do you recall the time we were snowbound in port for a month? It was... January, eighteen-sixty. That was slightly before your time with us, I believe, Tristan."

"About a year, more or less," he agreed.

"We were in dry dock for repairs and the seas were too rough to sail, in any event." Stroking his beard, the ghost continued, "A foot of snow, or more, must have fallen in two hours."

"Wow! Tell us about it!" Jonathan exclaimed.

Carolyn slid a glance at Jenny then Tris, communicating with her eyes, _not again!_

Heedless of that, the story went on. "As I was saying, it was January of 1860 and we had been in port in dry dock for two weeks. The weather took a sudden turn for the worse. Out of nowhere, a storm blew up. I had barely come home from town when the blizzard began."

"How'd you get out here, then, Captain?" Jenny asked. "I know there were no cars when you were..."

"...Alive?" Daniel smiled. "It's all right. You can say it, my dear. No — no cars and only the very narrowest of roads. But then, that is why I built Gull Cottage where I did. I valued my privacy."

"Not to mention, the land had already been left to you by your Da," Sean interjected.

"True..." the seaman frowned. "But to answer your question, Jenny, I came on horseback."

"Wow!" Candy's eyes lit up. "You owned a horse? Cool! But, Captain Dad, there's no barn or stable around here."

"Not now, no," the seaman shook his head. "But there was in my day. No, I didn't own a horse at that time, as I was at sea so much. The barn — a small one, to be sure, used to stand directly behind the house. It fell down... goodness... at least sixty years ago, but if you look carefully, I believe there is still a slight path to the area."

"I've seen that," Jenny nodded. "I always wondered why it was there."

"That's right," the Captain continued. "But, as I was saying, when I was in port for any length of time, I would hire a horse, and call the livery stable in town to come out and stock the barn with what was needed."

"Still would have been cool, riding a horse anywhere you needed to go," Jon sighed.

"I agree," his mother nodded. "I've never seen you on horseback, Daniel. I think it would be a wonderful thing to watch."

"I'm not a bad horseman," Daniel said modestly. "For a seaman, that is. Anyway, by the time I got home that evening, the snow was already falling, and I was just lucky my mount made it without breaking a leg. That would have put me in a fine fix, let me tell you! By the time I got her rubbed down, stabled, and set for the night, the snow was falling even harder, and I knew I was in for a siege."

"That is exactly why I showed up at your door a half-hour after you got home," Sean interjected.

"Yes," Daniel smiled in remembrance. "Which was a foolhardy thing to do, Sean O'Casey."

"I had to make sure you were all right, and figured if worst came to worst, you would put me up," Sean shrugged.

"Yes, you blazing idiot, but you had no business WALKING after me in that weather," Daniel went on. "You could have gotten yourself killed — traipsing through the snow the way you did."

"I didn't want to risk a horse," Sean grinned. "As I recall, I was a bit short of funds that year — and certainly didn't have enough money to pay the stable if one broke a leg under me."

"Still, risking your health or your own legs was no better! You had no business coming at all," his friend of one hundred and fifty years plus growled. "But, I am glad you did," he added. "That was some storm that night!"

"And the day after, and the day after that. We were snowbound for more than a fortnight, as I recall. I was good company," Sean shrugged.

"As was I, old friend," Daniel answered. "And I do thank you, if I never did, for being concerned."

"You did, but you're welcome, anyway," Sean laughed, taking another helping of Jenny's mashed potatoes.

"But what were you doing in town, Captain?" Jon asked, "If you knew there was a storm coming, I mean?"

"Oh, errands... Just errands. I can't remember exactly. For one thing, I had to go check on the progress of the repairs being made on my ship — which were coming along nicely and it was well braced for the storm. Then I had a few other mundane errands, as I recall. I went by the tobacconist, I remember, and..."

"Oh..." Jon cut in again, looking disappointed. "I thought maybe you were visiting the local tavern, or something. You know we don't have any... taverns... what-u-call'em's in Schooner Bay. Liquor store, one, yeah, but no saloons or whatever you called them in your day... like in the old west. You know, like on _Gunsmoke._ I thought you could tell me what the inside of one looks like."

"Jonathan..." The spirit looked at the boy sternly. "You do not need to know that at this moment, and, while we are on the subject, the number of times I visited a tavern is not something I automatically logged. After a century or more, recalling each instance would be problematic."

"Aw..." the boy protested. "...I think you're fudging. You just don't want to talk about it in front of the women," he added wisely. "You can tell me when I'm sixteen, okay? So — what were you doing in town?"

"I'll tell you what I remember about that day, but that does not mean I will tell you anything about taverns — now or two — no — make that seven years down the road, when you are twenty-one," he added. "But as to what I was doing, as I said, I dropped into the tobacconist to pick up some pipe tobacco, then I dropped a jacket off at the tailor to be altered, then I went to the cobbler..."

"What's a cobbler?" Jon asked.

"A wonderful dessert, now," Dash grinned. "Especially when dear Martha, Candy, or Jenny makes one. But a shoe repairman in our day."

"Why didn't you just buy a new pair?" Jenny asked. "Shoe repair? It seems like a lot of trouble to fix a pair of shoes, when — "

Daniel cut her off. "They were broken in and well made. Simply needed maintenance. Shoes wore much better in my day, lasted three times longer, as a rule, and we did not simply replace things when they could be mended."

"Oh..." Jenny gave a surreptitious glance at the heel of her own shoe, which needed fixing.

"What else was better in your day, you guys?" Candy asked, looking as Tris, Dash and Sean in turn.

"Food!" Daniel said without hesitation. "Not that Martha... and you girls..." he added hastily, his gaze moving to Jenny and Candy in turn, "…are not admirable cooks, but in my day, a man's meal was a man's meal. Nothing fancy, mind you, and we didn't always have some person on television — because we didn't have television — telling us what was healthy to eat or not to eat. We had simple, nourishing food and were grateful for it."

"Well, you needed it. You had to work more," Carolyn countered.

"Yes, we did!" Daniel's answer was immediate.

"Quite true," Sean mused. "A day was from sun up to sun down, and on board ship, many times longer than that — you worked until the job was done. But unlike Danny, in those days, I valued my time ashore as well as my time at sea." His face darkened, and he stopped speaking suddenly.

"Always something to do," Dash said, picking up the subject instantly.

"Indeed," Daniel nodded. "You especially, Dash, having a wife and half-a-dozen children to keep up with on shore."

"I bet if you brought some of the things WE have home, she'd be THRILLED, Uncle Dash," Candy countered.

"Ah, yes, but Ash ran a tidy house without all the modern conveniences women seem to need these days. My wife was the old-fashioned type, even then," Dash smiled. "Unlike women of today, she was quite content staying at home, taking care of our family. She liked our life, just as it was. Everything is so much more complicated and technical now."

"Exactly," Daniel declared with another nod of his head. "Modern improvements! And what has happened, in the last seven years, even? More air pollution, traffic, noise, just as I predicted when that Albertson fellow was here, causing trouble. You children have missed a lot, never knowing the joys of a simple horse and buggy ride, a quiet walk with someone you love..." His eyes grew soft. "What we... I have missed! What we all have! I have seen this time, and mind you, I am more grateful than I can tell you, because of all of you, but I wish you knew more about what it was like to really have lived when I lived!"

"There HAVE been compensations," Tristan insisted. "Look at all the things medicine has achieved. And people can stay warmer in the winter and cooler in the summer. Journeys that took months can happen in a day or less, even if you CAN'T pop."

"True, and I suppose for conveniences, and emergencies that is a good thing, but — how do I say this? Part of a journey was experiencing the time getting there! You just don't have the same feeling, hopping on a plane and landing in another city — state, I mean, an hour later. To see the country through the windows of a train is an experience not to be missed. Everything now is a rush."

"Oh, Daniel..." Carolyn protested. "You aren't going to tell me that you don't appreciate some things that have developed in a hundred years!"

"Well, as I believe I have mentioned, I do like the ballpoint pen," Daniel conceded. "But I do wonder if too little has been achieved at too much cost of the old times. I have been able to 'live,' so to speak, in your time. I do wish my family... all of you... could experience the beauty and simplicity of MY time! You'd see what I was talking about."

Jenny choked back a giggle. "Captain, have you been reading my books? That's the only place time travel REALLY works."

Carolyn gave a reminiscent smile. "Not entirely true, Jenny. It works in dreams, too, but never for long enough."

"Yeah, Captain Dad..." Candy agreed. "Our Christmas dream! Can you give us another one like that, since Jenny's here now?" The girl looked hopeful. "You could show us all what olden times were like again."

"It wouldn't be the same," Daniel smiled. "That was designed so — so that we could all be truly together as a family that year. Now we are in reality. I just wish you could appreciate a bit more of my time, other than leaving Gull Cottage so much like it was a hundred years ago, except for the more modern conveniences, like refrigerators and stoves and something besides a wringer washing machine."

"What's all this about a dream?" Jenny demanded. "You got to live in Uncle Daniel's time and I didn't? That's not fair. I want to hear about it. I have a fiction story due for English. I'm doing a time-travel one and drowning in details. Tell me yours. It will either help me, or I will drown in a few more."

"Oh, it was cool!" Candy started, her eyes shining. "It was a hundred years ago, and..."

"Whoa, back up..." Jonathan interjected. "You better tell her about the baby, first."

"Baby? What baby? You guys had a baby?" Jenny looked puzzled.

"Naa..." Jon continued. "It was Claymore's baby."

Jenny stifled another giggle. "Claymore was a daddy? You guys HAD to be dreaming!"

"No," Carolyn shook her head. "That was for real. Claymore FOUND a baby in the front seat of his car. He brought him — his name was Slugger, at least according to him, but he brought him to me to do the taking care of until his parents could be located. Turned out it was all a mistake and his parents picked him up on Christmas morning."

"But what about the hundred years ago and living with the Captain?"

"I wasn't LIVING with him. He stayed at the inn," Carolyn blushed. "Daniel gave us a dream — all of us..."

"_Still never been done before, or since, giving six living souls all a cohesive dream like that, all at one time," _Dashire whispered.

"...That we were living in the 1860's," Carolyn continued. "It was Christmas, we were all waiting for Daniel to come home from a voyage, and..."

"He and Mom were going to get married, and he showed up Christmas Eve morning," Jonathan interrupted, almost sounding like he was seven again. "Mom worked for Claymore — but he was her uncle in the dream, and we still lived in Gull Cottage, and after Mom went to work, and Martha was watching the baby, who was an — orphan foundling in the dream, the Captain took us for a sleigh ride, and we chopped down a Christmas tree to surprise Mom, and..."

"...And the tree belonged to Claymore because it was on HIS hill, and he charged Captain Dad three pieces of silver for it!" Candy cut in again.

"SHH!!" Daniel looked almost embarrassed. "You weren't supposed to tell your mother about that, remember?"

The two Muir children exchanged guilty looks.

"We forgot," Candy said at last.

"Forgiven," Daniel nodded, giving Carolyn a wink.

"Then what? Is there more?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, yeah — we got home, and decorated the tree. It was at least twice as big as the one in the living room now... Then we went to bed, and woke up to the sound of sleigh bells. When we came downstairs, Santa — that must have been you, Captain — was going up the chimney, and Mom let us open out presents, and there was a lot of good candy and a bunch of old-fashioned toys," Jon went on. "It was great!"

"I remember Mom had this really pretty red velvet dress with the front all ruffly and lacy," Candy added, scratching her head. "I don't remember much after that. One minute I was playing with Jon, and the next minute I was awake in my own bed and there wasn't a toy in sight. But it was still a wonderful dream... I never forgot it."

"Nor have I..." Carolyn whispered softly, remembering a certain Christmas kiss on the front porch of Gull Cottage, with the snow just barely falling around them, then waking up to the sound of a baby cooing in the cradle next to her bed.

"The best Christmas I had experienced in a hundred years..." Daniel whispered back, now holding his lady's hand.

"So... living in the eighteen-sixties would be so cool..." Jon sighed, taking his last bite of pumpkin pie. He sighed. "I'm stuffed."

"I still think you might miss a few things," Carolyn smiled. "You don't know what you have until you don't have them anymore."

"There's a lot of cool stuff we don't have, even now," Jon pointed out. "Not like Danny and some of the other kids have already. You have a used car, Mom, not new. We only have one TV and we don't have a dishwasher..."

"Yes we do," Carolyn said briskly. "We have... four and a half of them."

"Huh?" Jonathan looked confused.

"Yes. Their names are Carolyn, Candy, Jenny, Jon and that half one is Daniel..." she twinkled. "...Who WILL help out in a pinch."

Dash turned to his senior officer, amused. "You've washed dishes, old son?"

"Nope, just dried them," Candy winked. "We've never told you about that, Uncle Dash?"

"No, and I MUST hear all about it!"

"Well, Martha got extremely put out with me over it," Carolyn smiled. "I was on a deadline, and Candy and Jonathan were assigned chores, but got distracted. This was before Martha or Candy knew Daniel existed, other than the image over the fireplace. I need to back up. Daniel had begun inviting me to the wheelhouse one afternoon a week for a glass of Madeira. Unfortunately, I was not always punctual..."

Her tale was interrupted by the slight moan Tristan let escape from under his breath. "Not good. Not at all. He was _always_ a stickler for promptness."

"That hasn't changed," Carolyn agreed. "I told him how the things I needed to do as a mother, a working mother, simply did not allow me to be precisely on time, and that if we were interrupted, I would HAVE to see to whatever emergency was demanding my attention."

"I was not particularly understanding, I must admit," the Captain admitted frankly, fingering his earlobe.

"But, you did learn to understand. You picked up the slack when Candy and Jon ran off to see Scruffy's new trick instead of cleaning up the dishes and vacuuming the living room," she countered. "Martha thought I had done it for them and was being too lax with my children." She smiled fondly. "That was one of the moments that pushed me farther toward being in love with Daniel."

Their eyes met, and then the Captain reminded her, "As I recall, my dear, we had a very similar discussion to this one at that time. All about cotillions and so forth."

"That we did, and I do agree, to a point," she assented. "But, I do like the modern conveniences as well. And furthermore, I like the lack of some inconveniences. I don't think I'd want to wear a corset or the other layers of garments a lady had to, even in hot weather."

"You would not need that particular item, my dear."

"Well, it sounds like Danny had a good cause to wash dishes," Dash grinned. "Wish I'd had a picture though. Tell me, did he wear an apron?"

"No, I did not," the Captain growled.

"If I'd known how fascinating ye found the story, old son," Sean winked, "I'd have told ye how Aunt Violet had us both washing up on more than one occasion. Price I had to pay to stay to supper. He washed and I dried. Worth it, though. The vicar wasn't much of a cook."

"Well, I would say that today he could have bought frozen dinners," Carolyn said, "but, I am not a fan of those, except for extreme emergencies."

"This is true," Dash nodded. "Adam keeps several on hand. I tried one once when I showed up unexpectedly at a late hour. He was about to have his meal and offered me one. To be polite, I accepted, and wished I had not. No one in our day would call that sort of thing food."

"We've established that the food was better, albeit perhaps unhealthier. However, the air was healthier," Carolyn interjected. "And that transportation and possibly clothing more elegant. Any other pluses to life a century ago?"

"We were never interrupted by that infernal machine ringing," Daniel replied.

"Better music," Sean suggested. "I don't see how you kids can take that 'she loves me, yeah, yeah, yeah' nonsense. Goes straight through my poor head."

"There have been some good modern musicians," Tristan replied before the young people could. "What's more, when have you heard Candy and I singing or playing anything that sounds like 'she loves me, yeah, yeah, yeah'?"

"Fair point, but you are the exception, not the rule," Sean insisted.

"You liked Tim Seigert's singing," Candy pointed out. "Hey, Captain Dad — did you make the rain so he would have to stay that night? 'Cause the next morning he wrote that song... but he told me he didn't write the words — that he found them in the guest room, and just wrote the music..."

"Both versions," Daniel chuckled. "The good version and the managerial one. Yes, my dear girl, you caught me out — I did write them, but they were just..."

"Don't you DARE say 'doggerel,' Daniel Gregg," Carolyn interjected, "...or I will get loud. Your words were beautiful, and certainly not... not..."

"Fluff?" Jenny put in. "No — they aren't. I've heard your song, Captain, and don't you even start with that." She gave a dramatic sigh. "It's a lovely song. The only thing wrong with it is I wish it was longer."

"YOU should sing it for Mom, sometime, Captain," Jon put in. "It's kinda mushy, but better than lots of songs I can think of."

Carolyn could have sworn her ghost's face was turning a ruddier shade than usual. It wasn't often that he was caught with his guard down.

"Maybe some day, Jonathan," she smiled, and turned to Sean and Dash. "How long can you two stay after dinner? I mean it's not like you two are driving, or anything. I thought, since the TV and radio were giving us fits, we might pop some corn — maybe put on the record player for a bit, and talk some more. It seems like we can never do that enough..."

"And argue the merits of living in the eighteen-sixties over the nineteen-seventies?" Dash asked, his eyebrows going up.

The Lady of Gull Cottage shook her head. "No — that subject ends in a truce for now. I promise. With you four around, I am sure the subject will be up for discussion again."

"Bear in mind, kind lady, I'm on your side," Tristan pointed out.

"We really should get going, soon," Sean said, with just the slightest edge to his voice. "It's getting late, and though Dash and I don't have to drive, we do have to—"

"Please?" Candy turned to Tris. "C'mon, Tris. Tell the guys why they have to stay for a little bit longer."

The younger ghost shrugged his shoulders and looked to the other two. "Ah... you need to stay because someone here in this room will give me a hard time if you don't? Because Charades is way more fun if you do it in teams? Because two weeks without you is going to seem like forever, and we want you any time we can get away with it?"

Sean rolled his eyes. "Well, since you didn't count the points like a certain lawyer I know, I suppose so. Maybe. For a while..." The Irishman looked pensive for a moment, and then smiled.

Carolyn contemplated her old friend, idly wondering what the Irishman's hurry was. _After all, he's a ghost! Doesn't he have all the time in the world?_ "Okay," she nodded. "And we promise; a truce when it comes to debating the past and the present. We wouldn't want you two to carry memories of even a minor spat with any of us while you travel."

"Agreed," Captain Gregg nodded, his face set. "Are we all done here?" he asked, looking around the kitchen table. "Good. Tris, you and Jon get galley duty. Candy, Jenny — how would you two like to round up a few extra chairs and set up a card table for a game of chess, rummy or Acey Deucy? I'll build another fire in the fireplace. It's a good night for one."

"Cool," Candy grinned. "I think there's enough wood for the evening on the back porch — the rest is outside. I suppose we should bring some more in, too..."

"Time for that later," Jon put in. "C'mon Tris — we don't want to take all night. I'll wash."

XXX

True to his word, the Captain, his human family, and Tris chatted over trivial, comfortable matters in front of the fire until ten p.m. when Sean and Dash bid their 'family' goodbye, and the younger... not the older members of the family started folding.

"Hey," Tris protested, looking over at the trio. "You aren't ready to go to sleep yet, are you? It's not THAT late, is it?"

"No, but I'm bushed," Jenny yawned. "I gotta hit the hay. I have tons of stuff to get done tomorrow. I hope the snow lets up though. There's a movie Dave and I really wanted to see, and I still need to find a wrap that will go with the dress I am wearing for the New Year's Eve party he's taking me to in Skeldale. And I have my story to work on. You guys talking about the Captain giving you that dream gave me a few ideas, but I have to be awake enough to write them." She reached over and kissed Carolyn and Daniel, who were sitting on the couch, and then gave Tris a hug. "Goodnight, you guys. Candy, I'll leave the light on the night stand on, so you don't break your neck in the dark."

"Thanks, Jen," her foster-sister answered. "I won't be long."

"You aren't going yet, Candy!" Tris protested. "I was hoping for another game of Scrabble."

"Sorry," Candy yawned. "I'm beat. Homework... making those sentence diagrams, and finishing my Algebra today — I can't think straight enough to sit here and do nothing, let alone find words in scrambled letters. We can do it tomorrow. Promise." Before following Jenny, she kissed her 'parents' goodnight then reached over and gave Tris a hug and kiss on the cheek, yawning again. "G'night, all," she continued, and giving a very lazy salute, she headed for the stairs.

"I guess I'll head to bed, too," Jon said. A huge yawn threatened to split his face, then and there. "I thought I'd try to read a chapter of my book before I called it a night, but now I'm not sure if I will make it or not."

"What are you reading?" Daniel inquired of the boy.

"_Trustee From The Toolroom," _the boy answered. "Nevil Shute wrote it. About this guy… an engineer in England. His sister and brother-in-law decide to sail to Canada to build a new house there and they die in a shipwreck in the South Pacific, and only he knows that their entire fortune has been converted to diamonds that are hidden in the cement in the keel of the sailboat. They couldn't take money — something about customs. He needs the diamonds, not for himself, but to convert back into cash so he can raise his niece, who was left in his and his wife's care while his sister and brother-in-law were making the trip. Anyway, he has all kinds of adventures getting the diamonds, including spending time on a boat with this other lifelong seaman-type-guy, and the thing is, the engineer is kinda a dumpy, middle-aged city type who has never been at sea in his life. Not at all, in any kind of craft. My teacher recommended the book to me because of the sailing in it, when he makes the trip to the South Pacific to get the diamonds, and he knows how much I like all kinds of sea stories. It's a good book so far, and he's not even on a ship yet."

"Shute writes well," Daniel nodded. "He wrote _On The Beach, _I believe. Claymore found that one for me once. He thought I would like it because of 'beach' in the title. It wasn't about the sea, really, but it was fascinating reading, nonetheless."

"Very," Carolyn nodded. "They did a movie version of that one, with Gregory Peck."

"The _Moby Dick_ actor?" Daniel asked, "The fellow Claymore thought he looked like once? Interesting."

"You're a spoilsport, Jon," Tris moped. "I thought you'd be good for one more game, at least."

"Sorry." The boy yawned again.

"How about a snowball fight and a snowman building contest tomorrow?" the young spirit wheedled. "You aren't going anywhere. Winner picks the next event. We could make a day of it."

"Sure," Jon nodded, practically weaving from side to side. Soon, he, too, was gone.

"Well..." Tris started, and then glanced at his former commanding officer and his lady still sitting quite comfortably on the couch. "Are you two calling it a night, also?"

"I might be up a while longer." Carolyn smiled. "But not too long."

"Perhaps a glass of Madeira before retiring?" Daniel asked, taking her hand.

"That would be lovely, Daniel."

"Well, since I don't feel like Madeira at the moment, I suppose that leaves me to take the first watch," Tris said. "Can't leave the bridge unmanned. See you in a while, Sir. Goodnight, Ma'am." Slowly, he disappeared.

"Tris is a good lad," Daniel smiled, motioning two glasses and the Madeira decanter from the sideboard to the coffee table. "Madeira, my dear?" he asked, grinning.

"I'd be delighted," Carolyn smiled, leaning toward Daniel's wide shoulder. "It sounds like a perfect way to end a lovely evening."

"I can think of a way it would be better," Daniel said, huskily, as his lips touched hers.

Perhaps, truly, these were the best of times.

XXX

Some time after midnight, the peaceful darkness grew rather dull for the two ghosts. Deciding that the house would be safe enough if they merely kept their ears alert, the Captain and Tris got out the chessboard. Hours slipped by, unnoticed until the Captain popped down to get the coffee pot going before returning to continue the tie-breaking match. So far, they had each won a game.

XXX

_Blast, I'm freezing_, Carolyn thought as she came to wakefulness. Had she kicked the covers off during the night? No. It was just frigid in the Master Cabin. She hoped and prayed the furnace had not gone out. Christmas bills would be coming in soon, there really wasn't room in the budget for a major repair, and besides, getting someone out to look at it would be impossible until the roads could be managed. At least now that Ed knew about the ghosts, the terror tax had been lifted, but if he couldn't get here from there, that was not a helpful fact. Maybe Tris knew something about how to fix one?

Pulling on a heavy pair of pants and a sweatshirt for warmth, Carolyn headed to the 'lower deck,' eager for the warmth of her coffee to ease some of the chill. She hoped she looked halfway presentable. The light in her room was burnt out, so she had not been able to see what she was doing. Halfway down, it struck her that she could not smell the drink brewing. Normally, the aroma would have greeted her by now. Frowning, she continued to the kitchen after glancing out the living room window. It was still coming down. _Winter wonderland, my foot! _she thought.

Sure enough, the electric percolator stood empty and cold. Daniel and Tris must have gotten caught up in some conversation or something. Yawning, she reached over to flip on the light, but the room remained dark, lit only by the feeble sun-rays streaming through the window.

"Oh, no," Carolyn moaned. "Daniel!"

He was beside her in a second, with Tristan following.

"What troubles you, my dear?" the Captain asked.

"The power's out," she sighed. "Either that or you forgot to put on the coffee, all the bulbs are burnt out, and the furnace is on the fritz." Shaking her head, Carolyn concluded, "It appears that whether the kids and I like it or not, we will have to live like it was a hundred years ago."

"Maybe it's a fuse?" Tristan suggested hopefully. "I can pop to the attic and make certain. Seeing in the dark's no problem for me, you know."

"If it does not prove to be that, lad, check outside. See if you can see any lines down," the Captain said in a tone something between an order and suggestion.

"Aye, aye."

By the time the girls and Jon shivered their way downstairs, Tristan's dismal report was in; the power lines were down, as well as the phone lines, and Carolyn had located a stove top coffeepot in the pantry. Martha had never thrown it away, saying "you never know." She had been right. They did have gas, and a trickle of water, and ghostly powers had been able to transfer the water stored in the electric pot to the old-fashioned one, so it was not wasted.

"Well, power has been out before, and it was never for long. So, all we can do is wait and try to stay warm," Carolyn summed up the situation.

"I could see if Martha has power," Tristan offered. "If so, maybe you could all go there for a while?"

"How? The roads are snowed over," Carolyn asked practically.

"Oh, sorry. Popping is really very handy, you know," he looked chagrined.

"But, I would like to know if she and Ed are all right," Mrs. Muir continued. "And, we can't call."

"Right," he nodded. "I'll just — "

"What about Dave? He'll worry," Jenny piped up.

"I can't pop into his house," Tristan said. "He doesn't know that I can." Seeing her disappointment, he added, "I'll think of something."

"And would you check on Claymore?" Carolyn asked. "He is awfully helpless."

Daniel scowled. As if sensing this, she turned to look at him, "Do you want him to take a chill, get pneumonia, and maybe di—"

"Say no more, my dear. Tristan, check on that wall-eyed whelp first."

"Absolutely, sir, when put in those terms."

With a wave, the boy vanished, reappearing in Claymore's dark, cold office. _One question answered_, he mused. _No power here, either_.

"Hello!" he called. "Claymore?"

From the kitchenette, he heard shuffling, and then Claymore crept into the room, squinting as he stumbled and fumbled his way to the living room. Tris was surprised the little man could move, wrapped in two blankets, a hat, and what looked like either two pairs of socks or he had very swollen feet.

"D-d-did you d-do th-this?" he accused. "T-trying to f-f-freeze me out?"

Tristan sighed. "Claymore, honestly. I am virtually reformed, and none of my pranks has been as full of malice as this would imply. You are making me regret coming to make sure you are well. The power's out at Gull Cottage."

"I-I — c-can't f-fix it," Claymore chattered. "It's out all over!"

"I am well aware of that. The power lines are down. Phone, too," Tristan said. "But, we were concerned for your well being. So, I am here."

"Oh." Claymore looked surprised. "I… just cold. You c-can't do a little ghostie and — fix it?"

"If I could, I would have, but thank you for the vote of confidence in my powers. Now, can I do anything for you, Claymore? Do you have food? A flashlight? Uh — whatever else might be needed?"

"Can you pop me an electric blanket? Portable heater, maybe?" Claymore looked hopeful for a moment.

Tris did his best not to give the shivering weakling a withering look.

"Claymore, an electric blanket would do you no good at the moment. Electric heater, either. No power, remember? Don't you have any more blankets?"

"No..." he shivered. "And mine are kinda thin. I just turn up the heat when I am cold. It's the one place I don't skimp. Learned that with my poor mother — she had arthritis, you know."

"No, Clay, I didn't. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Anyway, I was waiting for the after Christmas sales at the goodwill store in Keystone, then the storm..."

"And, you don't have a fireplace?"

"Uh, no. This is an office, remember, not a home, really, just like a little apartment. It was built after heating was in vogue and fireplaces were a thing of the past. Can you build me a fireplace? No — I don't have any wood."

Oh, how Tristan wished his long-lost brother could somehow make an appearance! He could surely lambast this twit's stupidity far better than Tris himself could. Or, maybe he wouldn't. All things considered, old Sig had been quite patient with him. Sighing, Tris refrained from rolling his eyes and said, "I'll see what I can do for you."

"I know!" Claymore looked positively cheered for a moment. "You could pop me to Gull Cottage. Then I could stay there like I did the night of the Halloween blizzard a few years ago and..."

Tris shook his head ruefully.

"Sorry, Clay. Good thought, but it doesn't work that way — at least not that I have ever heard tell of, and I know if such a thing were possible, we would have learned it by now."

"I can't stay here, I..."

"Do you have food?" Tris cut him off.

"Well, yes, I..."

"Then pack up whatever you can — use a couple of grocery bags — fill a suitcase with your warmest clothes and put on another layer, including socks, and wear your boots. You do have boots, don't you?"

"Y-y-yes..."

"After you have finished, wait for me. I promised Jenny I would look in on Dave..."

"Does he know you are a ghost?"

Tris blew out another long breath.

"Of course not, though I bet he will before too much longer! No — I am just going to check up on him, and go see Martha and Ed. You only live about six blocks from them. Given the situation, and if you bring food, I am hoping... HOPING mind you, they will let you bunk with them until the power comes back on. They have a fireplace."

"Y — I can't walk six blocks in this weather!"

"Oh? Would you rather stay here and freeze?"

"Well... no, but sheesh. Catching my death of cold isn't a better idea!"

"Claymore, be reasonable. You have a warm coat, and boots, and it is not that long a walk. I promise. I won't let anything happen to you. I bet the walk will go so fast, you won't even get a sniffle. But if you stay here and sit in this freezing apartment for heaven knows how long, you definitely will. You could freeze — inside — right here."

Hating to lose to the ghost, but seeing no alternative, Claymore let out a shuddering breath. Through chattering teeth, he gave in, "Okay, okay. Could you help me pack?"

Tris shook his head. "No, but I will inspect what you have done when I get back, just to make sure you haven't forgotten anything. I just told you — I have to check on Dave, and go see Ed and Martha and con them into... that is, tell them you need a place to stay, and that you ARE bringing supplies. Now... you get moving or... should I talk to the Captain?"

"_Aarghahck!_ Er — ah — no. No! That's — I — shoo. I need to pack. The sooner you go, the sooner I'll be warm again."

"That's more like it," Tris nodded. "You know, Clay, the Captain told me you ran... jogged home from Gull Cottage one night, and that was after competing in the Centennial games and dancing all evening. If you can do that, six blocks will seem like nothing, I bet. Now don't worry, and don't dawdle. Be back here in ten — no, twenty minutes."

So saying, Tris disappeared, but Claymore's voice followed him:

"Yeah! But I was younger, it was September, with no snow, and it was warm, and I had the Captain on my heels!"

XXX

Next, Tris landed at the old Farnon house to invisibly check on his best friend outside the family. Dave looked fairly content; he had a transistor radio emitting static-filled music and was reading by the light of a kerosene lamp. Very quietly, the non-corporeal ghost said, _"Dave. You do not need to worry about Jenny and her family. They are fine. Just stay warm and safe."_

Smiling, the ghost watched as his friend's face seemed to relax a trifle — a look of peace appearing on it. Then he disappeared, and landed at the front door of Ed and Martha's small house. It still seemed odd to him that Martha was not at Gull Cottage at all times, but he was glad she was happy. He rapped on the door and waited, relieved that he could not feel the wind that was whipping through his insubstantial form.

When no answer came immediately, he rapped again, a bit louder, and was relieved when he heard Martha's measured tread on the other side. In another moment, the door was opened, and just as he solidified, a warm hand grabbed him and hustled him inside.

"Tristan Matthews!" Martha Grant Peavey scolded, drawing him into the living room before he could say a word. "What are you doing out there? It's not a fit morning for man, beast, or..."

"...Ghost," Ed Peavey drawled, stretching his hands to the blazing fire in front of him.

"Right," Martha nodded. "Come in here and get warm before you catch your de..." She broke off, turning red.

Grinning, Tris kissed her on the cheek before answering, "I thank you, Martha, but fortunately, I can't feel it. You have answered my question, though. You and Ed appear to be doing as well as can be expected."

"Pretty well," Martha shrugged, sitting back down in her favorite rocking chair. "We have plenty of food. No power, of course, just like everyone else in Schooner Bay! Ed has the faucets dripping a tad so the water lines don't freeze. You tell Mrs. Gr...Muir that, you hear me? She needs to do the same, especially with the old pipes at Gull Cottage."

"Right," Ed nodded. "She doesn't, and they could freeze and burst, and I don't fancy that repair job at all... 'specially with the way Claymore harps about prices. He..."

"Speaking of Claymore..." Tris started, pacing in front of the older couple, "I... well..."

"Yes?" Martha prompted.

Speaking almost as rapidly as the brother he had been thinking about, Tristan confessed, "He doesn't have any sort of heat at all, and he's willing to bring food, so I was wondering if you could put him up, or put up with him, that is? I'd offer to get him to Gull Cottage, except I can't pop him, the roads are impassable, and I do _not want to think _what the Captain would say if I showed up with him."

"Me either..." Martha glanced at her husband.

"I'm not going out with my truck in this weather to get him," Ed said stubbornly. "And I don't care if you DO tell the Captain that. Much. I can't. Claymore can stay here — on the sofa, mind you — but he has to get here on his own. And you betcha he brings food. Claymore can eat for three people when the groceries don't come out of HIS pocket."

"I left him packing up his food, and he has been informed that he would have to walk if you should agree to let him stay. Thank you. I couldn't just leave him in that heatless hovel, but really, this weather does not need another thunderstorm, and we'd have one if I managed to get him out to the ship."

"Yep," Ed nodded. "Thunder in the middle of a snowstorm would just raise eyebrows." He paused. "Tris, I really don't mind old Claymore. We've known each other since we were kids. You get him here with food, and I can handle him from there."

"Gladly." Tris sighed. "I guess I better go see how he is doing. I have no doubt that I will have to help him carry stuff... that is if I am not dragging him along."

"Well, if you are helping, and visible, for heaven's sake, wear a coat," Martha snapped. "Though I doubt if anyone will see you — everyone is supposed to be staying inside and warm. Oh — and make sure you check Claymore's freezer. I don't think he has much meat in there, but if he does, he needs to bring it. Power stays out too long and it will defrost and spoil and then he will have a big mess. Ed's got my frozen stuff in a box, out in the snow."

With a nod, the boy concentrated and morphed his attire into something more suitable. "What sort of box? I'm not sure what Mrs. Muir has on hand, but we'd better do that also, just in case. Probably should check Adam's power situation. Hate to think of him coming home to the stench a thawed fridge/freezer might make."

"Almost anything," Martha replied. "Wood apple crates are good — or even sturdy cardboard ones. They aren't getting wet, after all, and will just be sitting on the porch. Now things that need to be refrigerated, not frozen you need to use faster, I'm afraid. Freeze butter until you need it, and I have heard you can freeze milk, but that makes it a bit hard to cook with. Just think sensibly — which you were doing, remembering Adam's place. Make SURE you bring all the perishable stuff from Claymore's place, too, or he will be in the same boat as Adam when he gets home."

"Gotcha," Tris saluted. "Anything I can do for you?"

"Don't think so," Ed replied. "We have plenty, but I got a call on my short wave radio from Jerry Russell, who runs the grocery store. He is going to be open in an hour or so, he hopes. With his power out, too, he needs to sell as many of his perishables as possible — not to make money, just to get it distributed before it goes bad, you know? You might want to see if you can pick up anything there. Mind you. There might be a line when the word gets out."

"Line?" Martha snorted. "Anyone who can, will be out — like when Lucie's dress shop has a sale going."

"Or Sam, down at the hardware store," Ed added. "Mebbe Sean and Dashire can help you?"

"They're in New York," Tris sighed. "It's just me and the Captain."

"Then he can help," Martha chuckled. "That should be a sight! He doesn't do domestic!"

"May I quote all this as YOUR orders when I relay it to himself?"

"Sure," Martha grinned. "He knows I am the lifeline to his favorite chocolate chip and cinnamon cookies. Besides..." she paused. "...It only makes sense. Now, scoot. I need to get busy here, if Claymore is coming over, and you need to make sure he hasn't fallen down on the job." the housekeeper gave him another peck on the cheek. "Now, be careful out there, okay?"

"What could hurt me?" he asked rhetorically. "But, I thank you for caring if it could. Back shortly."

XXX

After getting Claymore settled, Tris popped to Adam's. Sure enough, power was out in Skeldale as well. This was a fine mess. However, he did not need to transfer anything from Adam's apartment to Gull Cottage. The fridge and freezer were bare except for some sodas and a half-opened box of crackers. Tristan hoped that the lawyer had simply cleared it out because he would be gone for the holidays. If this was the usual state of affairs and Dash found out, the ghostly matchmaker would be determined to interfere, and Tris simply did not think Adam would appreciate that.

Satisfied he had done all he could do, he returned to the place he called home, albeit not officially.

"Seaman Matthews reporting in, sir," he grinned.

"Tris! We were worried!" Candy exclaimed before her 'dad' could speak. "Do you want some coffee? Or, Mom is trying to use up the milk. There's cocoa. Or we could make tea?"

With an expression of mingled amusement and irritation, Daniel pulled his earlobe as he said, "Candy, let the boy talk. But, I can assure you, he is not chilled."

"It's so cold…" she began to argue, then, clearly visible to ghostly sight even in the dimness, she flushed. "Oh. You both seem so..."

"I consider that a compliment," Tristan smiled warmly. "And, we can absorb energy through mortal food, so it can help us feel better. I'm not in urgent need, though. Thank you."

"Ahem. You were reporting?" Daniel interceded, fixing a stern, cold eye on Tristan.

"Yes, sir. Power's clean out. Martha and Ed are doing fine, well, might not be now. I stuck them with a — guest. Claymore has no heat, at all. So, I helped him pack up all his perishable food and got him there, griping about the cold every step of the way. Thought his feet would freeze, we'd have to amputate, etcetera." Tris paused to roll his eyes. "Martha and Ed did have a grand idea. They have their frozen stuff stored in a box out back in the snow. We could do that, too. Jenny, Dave is fine, duly reassured. I just told him you were doing okay, subliminally. Adam's house is completely — foodless. So, he will not be worrying about coming home to a stench, not that he would have anyway. I'd have removed all things subject to spoilage, but there was nothing to move."

The Captain nodded. "Good job."

"And, we have packed up the freezer and set what we can in a box in the snow," Carolyn said. "You missed breakfast. Do you want some cold cereal or fried bread?"

"Fried bread?" Tristan blinked.

"We couldn't see the toaster settings in the dark," she replied blandly.

"Ah. Funny. I think I'll pass, for now," he nodded. "If you don't have anything for the kids to do, I could keep them amused for a while. I did promise Jon I would make a snowman today, and a snowball fight could kill some time."

"Okay. There's really nothing we can do, so have fun. But, no snow angels," Carolyn said. "Keep in mind, it's going to be harder to warm up, and we can't dry their clothes."

"Ah, before you head off to play," Daniel said, "we can fill some kettles with snow and have warm water ready for sponge baths."

Carolyn made a face. "I've always hated those, but it beats nothing. So much for washing my hair today."

"We were sufficiently clean a hundred years ago, only having one full-fledged bath a week," Daniel intoned. "That's where the expression 'Saturday Night Bath' came from." She gave him a skeptical look, so he went on, "We were made of stiffer stuff back then."

"Stiff with dirt, you mean," she sniffed.

"I suppose we could manage a full bath, if your heart is set on it, my dear, though it will take some time to fill the tub with warm enough water," the ghost gave in.

"Might be a good way to clear the road," Tristan said brightly. "Enough baths and the trucks can get to the power lines, thus getting things back to full speed, and — "

"Go get the snow to boil," Daniel cut him off.

"Start collecting it from near the car," Carolyn suggested. "We need to clear the area around the tail pipe — and start the motor every so often so the battery stays charged and working."

"I volunteer," Tristan grinned.

"Of course you do," Daniel shook his head. Tristan looking for a reason to get behind a wheel was guaranteed.

"I don't suppose you heard anything about when we might have power?" Carolyn asked. "Uh — we did go through most of the leftovers last night, so there wasn't much to freeze out back, and not much in the fridge to worry about."

"Not a clue," Tris admitted. "The streets were empty of people when Claymore and I made our hike to Martha and Ed's place."

Frowning, Daniel stroked his beard, then said, "I'll help you clear the path to the car, lad. That way we can get the hot water ready sooner."

"Thanks," the boy said in some surprise.

As the two ghosts began shoveling, Daniel confided, "Although I maintain that we can handle life without the conveniences that have made this generation soft, the humans cannot get along on no rations."

"I know."

"I have taken inventory, and we can make it two days more, if we are sparing," the Captain continued. "After that..."

"Surely power will be back by then!" Tristan exclaimed.

"We can hope, but there is still a matter of waiting for the snow plow to clear the two-mile stretch of road out to this place, and if the power is not back on, there will be problems. I have attempted to contact Fontenot, but he's out of range. If he does not want to be found, he will not be found. It would be a long trip, flying blind, as it were, but one of us could journey to a town unaffected by this and procure victuals."

"Long and exhausting," Tristan pointed out. "We're going to have to use a lot of power to keep things afloat here. And, the one left will have to do the heavy things alone."

"I am aware of that," Daniel snapped.

"I'm worried, too, sir," Tristan quietly agreed.

"On the assets side, the house is warm soundly built," the elder ghost mused. "And, you and I can make life more tolerable for our people, but we will have precious little chances to recharge."

"Maybe I should finish this up alone, then? If I get zapped, you'll still be running on all cylinders," Tristan suggested. "Then, when I'm up to par, you can recharge." The younger ghost stopped suddenly, and slapped his forehead with his hand. "What am I saying? I have to get back to town. NOW. You, too!"

"Why?" Daniel growled slightly. "You heard Carolyn. The shoveling needs to be done, even if it is still snowing, and there is the matter of the car..."

"It's what Martha and Ed said," Tris shook his head. "Is there any cash in the house? I mean, does your lady keep any around?"

"I have no idea..." Daniel answered, still slightly at sea. "What do you need with Carolyn's money?"

"It is what you and I BOTH need," Tris answered. "Martha said the grocery was going to be open for about an hour today. They are clearing out all their perishables... milk and whatnot. They need to distribute what they can as fast as they can. The grocery has no power either, you know. And as you said, we are running short on a few things."

"And only you or I — or both of us can get to town to fetch them," Daniel mused, and then smiled. "Which means we need to use cash. Me. Grocery shopping! In my other face, of course." He grinned. "Well, I suppose that has a SOUND of a poodle's actions, but better me grocery shopping and my family safe by the fire, than the other way around!"

"I promise not to tell any members of the he-man club, though it could be said that such actions were quite macho, braving the elements to tend to one's family and so forth," Tristan quipped.

The Captain chose not to comment, merely shook his head. "Let's get this job finished so we can go."

When the two were done, they popped into the kitchen to get water boiling while Daniel explained why he and Tristan needed cash.

As Carolyn got her purse, she advised, "Lucky I got to the bank a few days ago. Now, don't get too much. It'll be a great bargain, IF the power comes on soon, but we can only eat so much, and having it go bad would just be wasteful, even if it is cheap. Though with everyone else in line, I guess that may not be too much of a problem. It might be more a question of FINDING what we need."

The Captain nodded. "Is there anything else you want? While the lad and I can travel to and from town easily, having to explain how we did so could be somewhat problematic."

"How are you going to explain it now?" she returned.

The two men exchanged a glance, then, reaching tacit accord looked back to her. "Vaguely," Daniel declared.

"But having to do so more than today could be awkward," Tristan added. "In fact, I'm sure it would be."

"So, do you need anything else, my dear?"

"Aside from light, heat, and water? Batteries for the flashlights, maybe a few more socks, candles, if there are any, which I doubt. Oh — a hand can-opener. I thought we were doing something wonderful when we got the electric one to make it easier on Martha's fingers when her arthritis twinged, but the soup on the shelf is useless if we can't get into it. Oh, and Scruffy is low on dog food."

"He could eat people food. It might be less costly today," the Captain suggested.

"It's not as healthy for him, but if they are out of it, then, yes, he can," Carolyn replied. "And, please, don't tell me how dogs in your day ate what humans did and thrived."

"Even if they did?"

"Yes."

"As you wish, Madam," he chuckled, leaning over to kiss her good-bye.

"We'll be back shortly," Tristan promised.

"Be careful, you two. And behave!"

"Don't I always, my dear?" he asked, his lips quirked into a half smile.

"Not one-hundred percent," she smiled back, reaching up to draw her ghost into one more kiss. "But overall, you do very well."

"Of course."

Then the two vanished.

XXX

Tris and Daniel returned two hours later.

Candy looked up from where she was skinning carrots in preparation for lunch as they popped in. "Wow! Back already? I figured you two would be gone another hour, not being used to the whole grocery scene," she said, looking somewhat astonished. "After all, usually it's me or Jenny that helps Martha with this stuff on shopping days." She headed toward the swinging door and shouted into the living room: "Hey! Guys! We have spirits bringing sustenance!"

Carolyn, Jenny and Jon arrived in the kitchen less than a minute later.

"We decided to drop by and check up on Martha, Ed and Claymore again," Tris explained.

"How are they doing?" Candy asked.

"Yeah. Is Claymore warmed up yet?" Jon interjected.

"Ed and Martha are fine," Daniel smiled. "Actually, I think they are enjoying the time to just sit and not be pressed to do anything. Martha had a pot of soup on and was knitting something, and Ed was reading one of his fishing magazines — he even joked with me that if the weather didn't let up, he might try ice fishing. Claymore was..."

"Yes, how was Claymore?" Carolyn queried.

"He looked like he was better from what I could see," Tris put in. "But he was soaking his feet in a tub of hot water and his teeth were chattering. Kept saying he was sure he was going to get pneumonia."

"Wiffiling weasel," was Daniel's only comment. "Enough about him. We come bearing supplies... if not enough for an army, at least enough for this crew, and if it is not, I will find more, I swear."

"It sure looks like it from here," Carolyn smiled, giving her ghost a special look and reaching into one of the boxes. "Let's see — a dozen eggs — if we use them for cooking, not eating, there should be plenty — shredded wheat, good, oatmeal, MARVELOUS... batteries, double A's, B's, C's, D's... you got all of them?"

"Well, you didn't say what size you needed — I found them on one of the higher shelves," Daniel replied. "I was just happy to see them."

"I am, too," she smiled warmly, reaching further into the box. "You know, in a funny way I feel like I am opening another Christmas stocking... lets see... Hamburger! The economy size package! Fabulous." She handed the slightly dripping package to her son. "Jon, take this outside and throw it in the freezer box, please."

"Sure," he grinned. "What else did you get, Captain? Tris?"

"COFFEE!" Carolyn cried with delight, reaching out to give her ghost a kiss. "I forgot to tell you, and we were so close to running out, but I..."

"But I have no intention of watching you go through caffeine withdrawal, if I can possibly help it, my love. One New-Year's was enough for me."

Carolyn made a face at Daniel's comment, pulling a supply of candles and a carton of milk out of the box.

"I found the milk," Tris volunteered. "They were down to only three left when we got there, even with limiting everyone to only one carton each."

"Thanks, Tris," Candy smiled. "If eggs are limited, cold cereal is vital."

"Yeah," Jenny agreed. "Thanks a lot! Dry cereal is — well, a little bleach, I think... I found Martha's favorite cookbook. There's a good recipe in there for a cinnamon coffeecake. It only needs two eggs. And flour and sugar," she added, watching Carolyn pull a small bag of sugar out of the second box. "Maybe I can make us one for tomorrow morning?"

"That'd be super," Tris smiled.

"I'll say!" Jon echoed, coming back in the kitchen door. "Burr! It is STILL cold out there!"

"You certainly got a lot of food for how much money I had available," Carolyn commented, removing the hand can-opener she had requested. "Great! You found one!"

"By the skin of my teeth," Tris laughed. "They were going fast! I grabbed the last one right in front of Penny Hinkenpopperwhoosis's nose. She was in there with her mom... and not looking too happy about it, by the way."

"Tristan Matthews!" Carolyn cried, holding a bag of rice, "You didn't take it from her basket, did you?"

"Of course not — but you should have seen the look on her face, when the last one disappeared right from under her nose!" he laughed, giving Candy a sideways wink.

"For shame," Carolyn scolded, but she, too, was grinning.

"In answer to your other comment, my dear," Daniel started. "WE did have a little more money to work with. Claymore pitched in a bit," he added with a straight face.

Carolyn dropped the large jar she was holding, fortunately, being plastic, it didn't break, but landed on the floor with a bounce and rolled toward Scruffy, who barked.

"He WHAT? Voluntarily?"

"Oh, heavens no..." Tris giggled, rescuing the jar from the floor.

"Then..."

"I merely pointed out to him that he could spare some, seeing as how he would be eating at Martha's for the next few days, at least, instead of the luncheonette," Daniel said mildly. "Besides, I also told him if he didn't let loose of a little cash for his "valued tenant," as he has so often referred to you, that I would have to insist the jellyfish come along and help us shop."

"That would do it," Jenny giggled. "What's that, Captain?" she asked, pointing to the jar on the counter.

"Beef Jerky," Captain Gregg responded. "A good source of instant nutrition, if necessary."

"Dried meat?" Candy asked, doubtfully. "Well, I guess if we have to... I've tasted it before, but I wasn't that impressed. It's like chewing on..."

"Shoe leather," Carolyn finished. "Really, Daniel, I..."

"It is always best to have some food that won't spoil," the ghost said. "You can chew on it for hours, but consume little. And it contains salt, which is good."

"And it beats hardtack," Tris added.

"Right — we never know what COULD come in handy, if things get bad," Carolyn sighed, pulling out Scruffy's dog food, then she reached in for another container. "Calves liver?" She turned from one ghosts' face to the other. "Uh, don't get me wrong guys, but I hate liver. The kids do, too, and I have given up making them try to like it. And, the smell as it is cooking is — rather — unappetizing."

"It was there, it was on sale and it was food," Tris sniffed. "You take what you can get. Be prepared. That's my motto. We may have to eat it — especially when we don't know how soon the big dig out will come. We have to get power back. And I promise — if nobody else eats it, I will. I LOVE liver and onions."

"That's the only way to eat liver," Candy smiled. "I can cook it for you, Tris."

"You do have a point," Carolyn made a face; clearly looking as if she hoped the whole idea would not be necessary. Then she removed the last item, a smaller package, from the now empty grocery box.

"What's this?" she asked. "It's wrapped..."

"You may open it," Daniel said quietly.

Tearing off the brown paper, Carolyn found a large box of her favorite chocolates — dark ones with soft centers.

"Ohhh... Daniel," Carolyn said softly, "This is sweet, but — too extravagant, really..."

"I am NOT sweet," Daniel protested. "Besides, I told you I managed to pull a few extra dollars out of Claymore's pockets. You can thank him."

"But he didn't think of it!" the blonde grinned. "You are sweet, Daniel. Admit it."

Saying nothing, the seaman looked down at his lady for a moment, and their world stopped.

"Well, looks like that's about it," Jon pronounced. "You guys do anything else when you were in town?"

"Yeah — did you check in on Dave?" Jenny asked, frowning. "Golly, I wish I could just TELL him we're all okay."

"Dave's fine," Tris interjected. "Still warm and comfortable. He is well situated, and we sent him another subliminal message not to worry about anything."

Jenny beamed, reached out to both seaman, and gave them a quick peck on the cheek.

"What's that for?" Daniel asked, in some confusion.

"Oh, nothing — everything — checking in on my guy and keeping us all healthy and happy!"

"So, what have you all been up to while we braved the store?" the Captain asked, adjusting his sleeves as he spoke.

"Trying to straighten up, kinda," Candy said. "Working on homework, a little."

"Yeah, we got the boring stuff done, so, it's time for that snowball fight!" Jon chimed in.

"Did you get more wood in? No doubt we'll need more to get through until morning," Daniel said.

"Er..." the boy fidgeted. "It's only the middle of the afternoon. We could play, and then get the wood in time for night."

"It's going to take some time for the kindling to dry," the seaman advised. "Besides, you can freely amuse yourselves with no deadlines once that is taken care of. If you, Tris, and I pool resources, it will be fast work."

"Yes, sir."

The trio of males finished getting the firewood onto the laundry porch, and then Jon hurried into the living room to warm up so he could go out again.

"I'm ready to annihilate you, Candy," he grinned. "Hauling that wood got my muscles all toned up."

Rolling her eyes, his sister shook her head. "Yeah, right. Tris, will it be you, Jen, and me against Jon, the Captain, and Mom."

"Sounds like a plan, if I can strike a superior officer with impunity," he winked.

"I doubt you will land a blow, but should you, then I will not toss you in the brig," Daniel stated seriously.

"Sorry, guys, I really need to work on this article," Carolyn said. "I've collated my notes, and I think I can make some headway."

"It won't be even, then," Jon protested.

"Oh, do not worry, lad. You and I are a match for them, though we would more than welcome your company, my dear. Are you sure you cannot take a break?"

"Positive."

"It'll be even, Jon. It's my turn to make dinner, since Candy did lunch," Jenny said. "And, I'm really not thrilled about getting colder."

"It was colder last year," Jon said. "For longer."

"And we had more snow," Tristan agreed. "Not in a stormy way, nor did we lose power."

"Which makes it seem colder," Candy countered. "Dark feels chillier, and the fireplace gives off less heat."

"Well, it's colder than it was at my old home, so I think I'll stay inside and warm. The kitchen might almost get toasty," Jenny nodded. "But, Tris, you'll have to wait for Candy to cook the liver. You're charming, but not _that_ charming."

He shrugged. "Very well. Best get that kitchen nice and warm, then. Jon will need it."

"Don't get TOO wet and cold, any of you," Carolyn wagged a finger at them all. "That includes you ghosts. If you look bedraggled, I will still worry." Her mind flipped back to the night Gladys and Harvey had come in out of the storm.

"Now, that IS sweet, Madam," Daniel winked. Secretly, he was most pleased that she would feel sympathy for a "bedraggled ghost" in lieu of snickering at one.

XXX

For an hour, Carolyn and Jenny watched from the window as the two kids and two ghosts played in the snow. For the life of them, neither could figure out if either pair was winning, but both sides seemed to enjoy themselves. They also worked up a good appetite and were ready when Jenny served hash for dinner.

After the dishes were cleaned and put away, the family gathered around the fire. Carolyn's notes were spread on a TV tray so she could try to work, Jenny had a book, and the two younger kids were making a stab at their homework. After a while though, Jonathan declared he couldn't even see the problems. Candy couldn't manage to draw a straight line for her diagrams, and Carolyn found it impossible to make out her notes.

"And, I've got a headache," Jenny sighed. "Darn, I was on my last chapter of _Star Wars, _too. I can hardly wait until May when it comes out." She shivered and sniffled a little.

"Are you coming down with something?" Carolyn asked, reaching over to touch her forehead.

"I feel a little stuffy, but not really sick. Just — off." She shrugged and pulled an afghan she was using as a shawl closer. "I'll be okay."

"Blast. There is no way to make my Willow Golden Bark Elixir," the Captain frowned.

"She's underage," Carolyn pointed out.

"How about NyQuil?" Jon asked, thinking of the commercials he had seen proclaiming it as the "sniffling, sneezing, coughing, aching, stuffy head, fever, so you could rest medicine."

"That's twenty-proof. We'll get out Tylenol," Carolyn countered.

"And I won't try to make it worse reading any more after sundown," the girl smiled.

"Maybe the Captain or Tris could tell us stories?" Candy suggested. "Tris knows some cool ones. Legends and all."

"And the Captain has a LOT of sea yarns," Jonathan chimed in.

"That would be lovely," Mrs. Muir's lips curled upwards. "Reminds me of when I was a little girl and we listened to plays on the radio."

"Like what?" Jonathan asked, cocking his head to one side as he rubbed Scruffy's ears.

"All kinds of things. Fibber McGee, Amos and Andy," his mother mused. Seeing he was unimpressed, she added, "Sherlock Holmes, Ellery Queen, Superman."

"Superman?" her son's ears perked up.

"Yes."

"Oh, Superman's nothing new," Tristan drawled. "Let me tell you about some guys that would give him a run for his cape. Long ago in Ireland, Scotland, England, Germany, all over the place, really, there were heroes for the asking. Arthur, Lancelot, Siegfried," this last one brought a grin to his face as he winked at Candy. "Lugh Lamfada, Beowulf, Robin Hood, the Dagda. The women were fierce, too. Bodecia, Morrigan. Some might have even been real. Pick one, and I'll tell you about them."

"You get the first round, lad. But, don't talk too fast," Daniel said. "I want to get fires going in the bedrooms before it's time for sleep."

"Oh, no danger of that at all, sir. Trust me on that," the younger ghost grinned as if enjoying a secret joke.

For the next hour or two, the spirits took turns recounting stories for their rapt audience. When Jenny began to nod off from the cold medicine, a halt was called and the humans were guided to their rooms; Carolyn to the master cabin and all the kids to the girls' room where a cot had been placed for Jon. There was no sense in wasting firewood heating one person in one room, when three could stay warm at one time in the larger bedroom — what would have been the nursery — if the Captain had been blessed with a wife and children in the 1800's, when he was alive.

Carolyn lit a candle on the bedside table and regarded her ghost thoughtfully for a moment before taking a seat on the leather sofa to watch as Daniel built a fire in the fireplace there. Finishing, the Captain lit a match. Soon a blaze was crackling away, merrily.

"Are you cold?" he asked his love as he sat down on the sofa beside her and gazed into the flames. "It will probably take ten minutes or so, at least, for this room to start warming up — as I recall, that was usually the case when I was alive. You have the gas heater, but..." He broke off, and looked uncomfortable.

"But it's really not good for too much more than warming your feet while you are awake," Carolyn finished. "I don't like going to sleep with it on, Daniel. I much prefer the joys of central heating, which, at the moment, are unavailable."

"And I can check throughout the night and add a log, or two to the fire, when necessary, but..." he smiled. "There is always more than one way to stay warm," he added, drawing her closer to him. "My dear, perhaps tomorrow I can pop into town, or to the power company, and find out what the blasted delay is. We have never been without power for this long before."

"My thoughts, exactly," Tris said, popping into view. "The kids are settled, and..."

"Don't let them hear you call them that," Carolyn chuckled.

"Excuse me, YOUNG ADULTS," Tris made a face, "And the girls aren't even too concerned about sharing their room with Jon — not after I explained how many people I bunked with on board ship — all the time! But, Captain, Ma'am, it's still early — I thought if you want to talk for a while yet, that I would pop into town and see how Ed and Martha are faring, whether Ed has picked up any news on his ham radio, and check on Dave. I'll be back by four bells, that's ten o'clock to you, Mrs. Muir, and then take first watch. Give you two some time to... chat."

"That would be lovely," Carolyn smiled. "Thanks, Tris."

"Aye," Daniel nodded. "Though rather like last night, I fear the most interesting thing out this way will be how much the snow has drifted. The walks are almost covered again. We should shovel, and start the car and..."

"I'll start the car, and the rest will wait until tomorrow," Tris urged, and before Daniel could utter another word, the young man had vanished.

"Tris is very intuitive," Carolyn sighed, gazing into the fire and then at her ghost. "Alone time with you is always a joy."

"The same could be said for you, my love," the seaman said, pulling Carolyn closer still. "Tonight was very nice. I'm glad to see the kids aren't too upset — without radio and television."

There was a wistful note in his voice that Carolyn couldn't miss.

"What is it, love?" she frowned, laying her head on his shoulder. "They haven't made any comments about all the things they are doing without... They DO know you can't do a thing about it, don't they?"

"Of course," Daniel nodded, stroking her hair. "'Tis I, I'm afraid. I remembered that tonight channel thirteen was running _Force of Arms,_ and I really wanted to see it. Yes, I know I don't watch much that is on the contraption, and it is an old movie, I know, but unlike Tris, I didn't spend much time in movie theaters and the like after I died. And... Don't tell Jonathan I said this... Candy or Jenny either, but some books simply do adapt better — are more interesting, on the silver screen. Had I known how MUCH they had improved, I would have snuck into a few shows earlier than I did... now I have to settle for them being broadcast on television, and blast, I missed this one. I wish I could watch a theatrical release at home! Or that the same movie would play more than once!"

"Perhaps someday," Carolyn grinned. "I mean, if TV stations have the film all over the United States, there has to be a way to duplicate them. Figure that out and you'll be rich."

"I didn't think of any ideas for any of the other things that have been invented since my death," Daniel pointed out.

"There is SOMETHING to be said for good old-fashioned-type entertainment," Carolyn sighed, reaching into him for a kiss, her arms wrapping around him. The kiss built into more and more before they finally separated, but only for a moment.

"Aye, my love," Daniel said softly into her ear. "Indeed there is..."

XXX

_Temperature must have dropped overnight_, Carolyn thought as she slowly drifted upwards to wakefulness. As her eyes opened, she glanced over toward the fireplace. Seeing that the flames had died, she mentally sighed. _Blast. _With a shiver, she braced herself, then threw off the covers and hurried to dress as fast as humanly possible. She remembered that show, _Wonder Woman_, that the kids had enjoyed a little while back. It would be nice to be able to just whirl around and be completely changed in a lightening flash. But, she did not even want to contemplate running around in an outfit that skimpy on a day like today. Or any other, for that matter.

Once changed, she hopefully gave the light switch a flip. Not so much as a flicker. Well, she couldn't be blamed for being optimistic, now could she?

Shaking her head, she went downstairs. Coffee would help matters.

The rest of the family was assembled in the kitchen. After "good mornings" were exchanged, Carolyn turned to Tristan. "So, what news did you find last night?"

Handing her a cup of coffee, the youth grinned, "As I told Jenny, Dave is doing okay. Looks like he might be going stir crazy, but that can't be helped. Had I dared become visible, I could have comforted him with the thought that Ed is on the verge of homicide from dealing with Claymore and from the fact that his ham radio has so much static on it, he can't make heads nor tails of the news."

"I hope the dolt is not demanding frogs' legs," Daniel huffed. "But, at least he cannot subject the Peaveys to his infernal stereo going full blast."

"No, but he is wanting to be entertained and is not very happy with survival cooking," Tristan related.

"No one is, but if we can cope, so can he," Candy shook her head.

"And he had no idea of when we can expect things to be back to normal, I suppose?" Carolyn asked. A mute shake of the head was her reply. "Okay. Well, lights or no lights, I have to work on my article today. I lived without my Selectric before, I guess I can... Wait! I thought I'd have to write it longhand, but we do still have my old typewriter. I can use that."

The Captain smiled to himself, proud of his lady for adapting as she had. "Excellent notion, my dear. If you will tell me where it is, I will fetch the machine for you."

"It's in the back of my closet."

With a nod, the ghost vanished, returning, moments later, with the old-fashioned typewriter.

"Thank-you, Daniel."

"I had a look. It appears the ribbon is quite dry," he noted as he set it on an empty chair until a better place could be found.

"Darn. But, that's only to be expected," she grimaced. "And, I know I have not bought any ribbon for it since you all gave my Selectric to me. It was a good thought."

"Now, now, dear lady, let's not give up the ship. Do you know approximately what ribbons cost?" her ghost asked, rubbing one ear thoughtfully.

She looked from one kid to the other as she tried to think if she had even noticed lately. They all shook their heads. "Not much, I could estimate, I suppose. Why?"

"If you give me funds to cover it, I could pop to town, pick up one, if you provide the model number, and leave the cash with a note saying what it is for. At the same time, I could see about when power might be restored," Daniel explained.

After a moment's thought, she nodded. "Or, you could pop, see what it costs, and come back to get the exact amount."

"Just so. Now, what is the model number?"

Jonathan, who was seated closest to the contraption, looked to see, then rattled off the information.

"I shall return subsequently," the seaman promised.

Subsequently proved to be five minutes or less. Looking rather chagrined, he reported, "That sort of ribbon is no longer carried. I found a special order book behind the counter in which it was listed."

"Thank you for trying, anyway," Carolyn smiled. "I'm just back to writing it out by hand." Her lips thinned a little. "Were you able to visit the power company, too?"

"No, I wanted to let you know that much first."

"Maybe you'll bring back good news," she said with forced brightness.

"I will endeavor to do so," he promised, vanishing once more.

It was not long before the Captain came home. In response to the curious looks, he shook his head. "All I could gather was what I heard the ladies working the phones repeating. They are sorry for the inconvenience and crews are working to restore power as soon as possible."

"At least some people have phones now, and those run on lines like the power ones," Candy tried to be cheerful.

"And crews are working," Jenny sniffed.

"Is your cold worse?" Carolyn asked, reaching over to feel her forehead. "You aren't hot." Her hand shifted to check the girl's ears. Her own mother had always checked there first.

"It was better while I was in the kitchen, but now it's worse again. Comes and goes." Jenny shoved a lock of hair out of her eyes. She hoped the dance was cancelled. She hadn't been able to have a proper bath in a couple of days and her hair felt gritty. She didn't wear much make-up, but knew that if she even tried to put that little amount on, it'd come out badly. "Wish it'd go again and stay that way."

"Colds don't tend to go and come," Carolyn frowned. "Well, except I have noticed that when Jonathan and Candy have had them, fevers get worse later in the day."

"It's all in my nose," the girl said wearily.

"Almost sounds like an allergy," Mrs. Muir mused aloud. "But, nothing is blooming and I don't think the house is that dusty."

"There is the fireplace," Tristan pointed out. "The way we've stopped up every possible draft and had it blazing for much longer than usual... well, it is the only thing I can think of, anyway."

As Daniel and Carolyn looked at each other, trying to decide how to deal with the situation, Jenny grimaced and sighed, "So, we have one MORE reason to want the power back. I'd rather sniff than freeze or have you all freeze. Maybe I could take over more of the cooking for the duration. Kitchen's warm from the stove, not the fireplace."

"And the oven does not need wood," Daniel observed, glancing at the kindling beside the fireplace. "Is your article going well, Madam?"

Carolyn made a face. "It would be, if my hands could keep up with my mind. I can think of what to say, but I can't write that fast, not and have a prayer of being able to read it later, anyway." She shook her head. "I don't see HOW you did it a century ago."

With a smile, Daniel regarded her fondly. "I did not do much writing, beyond logs and scribblings of poetry now and then in my private journal. Not until you came along."

Carolyn was grateful that the darkness gave her at least the illusion of hiding the flush she could feel rising up her cheeks. She knew that Daniel and Tris could see in the dimness, but they were so normal most times, that she could pretend. "It seems darker, today. Do you think another storm is coming?"

"No," the seaman said firmly. "I know how an oncoming storm feels, and that is not in the air. It is simply gloomy."

"That's good," Mrs. Muir nodded.

"It IS good," Tris chimed in. "Clouds will lock some warmth under them, so we won't get as cold."

"You mean we won't. You don't," Jonathan pointed out, only a little grumpily.

"I feel — sympathy coldness," Tristan maintained loftily.

"That's a new one," Jenny said with a grin.

"That's me, constantly innovating the status of ghost-hood. Or would it be dom?"

"I think hood," Candy frowned. "But, let's not discuss grammar. I finally finished all those blasted sentences. I'll be dreaming of word ladders!"

"Not of me?" Tristan asked in a teasing tone.

"I never remember good dreams, just weird and scary ones," she said. "So, maybe, I just can't remember because it's one I'd want to recall."

Jonathan snickered something about "girls" under his breath.

"Since you are already sympathetically cold," Daniel said in his best protective father tone, "go fetch more wood, Seaman."

"Aye-aye, sir."

XXX

Family time that evening was spent in the kitchen so that Jenny would not suffer from the wood-smoke and no one would be miserably cold. Because the kitchen faced west, the scant light was a little better there, which was another plus. Dinner was kept simple, so there would be fewer dishes to wash and use the precious water resources. Baked potatoes were easy and filling. After Jon and Tris finished doing the dishes in a sink full of boiled snow, Daniel offered to read aloud. He even said he would read Jenny's science fiction book, if that was what they would all prefer, but Jon, Candy, and Tris did not want to ruin the movie, just in case they found a way to get to see it in six months when it was to be released. Thanks to the shadows, none of the mortals could see the slight relief that flickered across the ghost's countenance.

"You could read the phone book and I'd enjoy it, Daniel," Carolyn teased lightly.

"Yeah, but Schooner Bay's phone book isn't big enough for that to be much good," Candy said. "We'd need one like — New York has."

"I could read the begats from the Bible," Daniel suggested.

"You can pronounce all those names?" Tristan blinked.

"Hmm. Good point. Aunt Violet had to wash my mouth out with soap when I misread the deposed queen's name in the first chapter of Esther. I added a vowel in an unfortunate place."

"Huh?" Jonathan asked.

"Her name was Vashti. I will leave it to you to determine how I mangled the poor woman's moniker," the seaman said solemnly.

"How about Shakespeare?" Jenny said. "I don't think there are any names in that which could produce trouble."

"And, we did give you a book of his sonnets for Christmas," Candy wheedled. As if she could feel the aghast look her brother sent her way, she went on, "Besides, stuff like that makes a lot more sense hearing it than reading it silently."

"How about one chapter of Melville?" the Captain offered, glancing at Jonathan, "or Kipling, and then Shakespeare for the rest?"

"Yeah," the boy nodded. "Or Sherlock Holmes?"

"I'll just go fetch a miscellany of books and we'll see what there's time for," Tris said, popping out as he spoke.

When it was too dark to see more than a few inches from the candles, the ghosts the family to their rooms and bid them goodnight. Perhaps the morrow would bring light and warmth again.

Around midnight, the spirits met for another round of chess. For some time, they played in silence, then, each man noticed the other was moving their pieces by hand, rather than shifting them with a push of power.

"Are you —?" they started to say at the same time.

Tris sighed and nodded. "Tired? Yes, sir. I must admit to it. Apparently, stress is a power leacher."

"Little wonder. We are basically human, and it does harm a mortal's physical body. I find myself affected as well. We are also using more of our strength, these last few days, to try and make life bearable for our people." Daniel frowned. "But, there is no way around it."

"Could we reach Sean and Dash, sir? Maybe they could help? Or — I don't suppose if we concentrated, we could restore some power for the Muirs?"

"We are ghosts, not miracle workers or angels, son," the Captain smiled grimly. "It would take a great deal of power, if it were even possible, and if we failed, we would only be drained and of no use for some time."

"Blast."

"Indeed."

XXX

When Carolyn awoke the next morning, there was a definite chill in the air, and she knew her nose was cold. With a sigh she remembered Daniel saying the night before that he was going to try and time the fires in hers and the kids' bedrooms to die down a little after dawn so as to not waste wood, having fires burn when the rooms would be unoccupied during the daylight hours. The wind up travel-alarm clock that she had set on the night stand the evening before went off with a shrill, teeth-cracking ring. As abruptly as it sounded, she had shut it off and buried it under her pillow. With a slight_ "grumphhh,"_ Carolyn's head nestled further into her pillow and she had drawn the covers up to her eyebrows.

But only for a moment.

Two seconds later, the Ghost of Gull Cottage materialized in the Master Cabin and drew open the curtains, letting in the morning's sunlight — made brighter by bouncing off the eight inches of snow still settled over the balcony.

"Darling," he started, gently. "It's seven a.m., my dear. Time to get up — you said you wanted to rise early this morning and get right to work on your article."

"I said no such thing... I didn't say that... I COULDN'T have said that," Carolyn mumbled. "Nobody in their right mind wants to get up on a morning like this... too blasted cold."

"Really, my dear... your language..."

"My language suits the weather," Carolyn whispered, almost as if she was trying to not wake herself up too thoroughly. "And the power isn't on yet, is it?"

"No —" the seaman said regretfully. "I'm afraid not. Carolyn, the children are downstairs already..."

"So let them be," she mumbled again, keeping her eyes closed tightly. "They are younger and stronger." Carolyn yawned, and snuggled deeper under the covers.

"No, now that's not true... Actually, Jonathan was most reluctant to get up, but we have things to do this morning." The spirit chuckled. "I had to insist a bit with him. Of course, the girls helped."

"Another half hour won't hurt... too much," Carolyn protested, not opening her eyes.

"Darling, you made me promise to wake you up this morning. Now how can I go back on my word?"

"You tried, so you didn't break your word, and I changed my mind," she yawned again, opening one eye. "Why don't you join me, instead?"

Raising an eyebrow, Daniel shook his head, reluctantly.

"Another time, soon my love. But now is not the best moment. Too many things to do today. Now, come, Carolyn, you need to wake up. If you don't, I will be forced to resort to stronger measures."

She smiled and gave him a wink. "I do know ways you COULD wake me up, but they will take longer, and you don't have time, right? Ten more minutes, Daniel..."

"No coffee for you if you don't get out of that bed now."

"I can live with that."

Carolyn snuggled under the covers again, pulling them all the way over her head this time. A light, but exaggerated snore came from under them. "Shh," she whispered. "Carolyn is sleeping."

"Ah, but I can't LIVE with that," Daniel chuckled.

With one flip, he pulled the blankets from where they were tucked at the foot of the bed, and exposed Carolyn's bare feet to the chilly morning air. Gently, he tugged on her big toe, and then tickled the bottom of her foot.

"_Argheoptruoiuwe!"_ Carolyn cried, and pulled her body into a fetal position, her feet now out of her ghosts' reach. "That's NOT fair!"

"Now that sound was almost as interesting as the ones Claymore makes," Daniel smirked. "Come, my love. You know what my next move is, now don't you?"

"Oh, Daniel! You wouldn't!" She tilted her head toward him with a pleading look. "Don't you..."

"I will, if it means getting you up and ready to work."

"Oh, no!"

"Oh, yes..."

In an instant, Carolyn's covers were gone — spread out and suspended two inches from the ceiling, looking for all the world like a trampoline. A moment later she was standing on the bed, the cold almost forgotten as she reached up for them, but they remained just out of her reach. Not able to resist, she bounced twice on the bed, her arms stretched to their utmost, but the blankets moved another two inches higher.

Hands on hips, the blonde stopped in mid-bounce in the middle of the bed and scowled at her ghost.

"Is this how you woke up Jonathan?" she demanded, not moving further.

"Only a tad, my dear," Daniel grinned. "His blankets were removed by the girls and hidden in the upstairs water-closet."

"Oh, that was mean," she said, stepping to the floor and heading toward her favorite ghost. "I take it you gave him plenty of chances to wake up?"

"Oh, yes," he smiled, putting his arms around her and bending his head toward her now upturned face. "Of course..." he purred, with a voice like velvet. "I couldn't exactly wake him up the way I have been accustomed to waking YOU in the last few months or so..."

"I think not," she whispered as his beard scraped her cheek, and a moment later, his lips claimed hers, and his hands slid toward her waist. "Mmmm..." she sighed, then added, more than a few moments later as she pulled away slightly, "I suppose if I can't snuggle back into bed, that was the next best thing..." She giggled. "I take that back... The best thing, Daniel."

"Without a doubt, my darling," he whispered, motioning her bathrobe from the floor where it had fallen when he lifted the covers from the bed. "Now, before I change my mind, here is your dressing gown. Why don't you put it on, do what you need to do here, and join us for coffee and breakfast? Then we can discuss plans for the day and you can get busy on your article."

Leaning into him, she kissed him once more, slipped on her robe, then headed toward the bedroom door. Looking backwards toward her seaman, she smiled, and blew him a kiss.

"Okay, but I want a rain check. Or make it a snow check!"

XXX

"What's on today's agenda?" Mrs. Muir asked her family as she joined them in the kitchen.

"The Captain and I were talking last night," Tristan replied as he handed her coffee, "and the widow's-walk, gutters, and trees need to be cleared of snow. Especially the monkey-puzzle tree. Then, we need to get the walk shoveled and I'll start the car again. We need more wood brought in, also."

"Well, we've been talking, too," Jenny chimed in, casting a determined look at each ghost.

"Yeah," Candy nodded. "And, we're helping you."

"You are NOT getting up on the roof," Tristan snapped before Daniel got a chance to do so. Visions of his own death lingered behind his blazing eyes.

Rolling her eyes, Candy shook her head. "I know that, or the trees, either. But, we can help clear the ground and tote wood. And Jen or I could start the car."

"I feel better, long's I'm not by the fireplace," Jenny added.

"And I need to do my share," Jon said firmly.

"We will be glad of the assistance," Daniel said with a smile. "And, you, my dear?"

"I do need to work on my article, so, if I get done, I'll join you, but at the rate it's going... probably not," Carolyn replied.

"So, you will keep the home-fires burning," the seaman shrugged. "I'm sure hot beverages will be most welcome when the crew is finished."

"That I can manage," Carolyn smiled. "I can do coffee, cocoa, and tea. Maybe a few other things. Martha HAS taught me a few basics... sort of. Long as I don't try for anything complicated, like bread, or biscuits." She made a face.

"Bread is hard," Jenny said earnestly. "I'm glad I don't have to make it all the time. Maybe with a machine would be different, if someone invented one. But I found some Bisquick in the pantry yesterday, and a box of powdered milk, which is okay to cook with, but yech to drink, and since the Bisquick box is almost full and we are almost out of bread, so I thought I might try the simple way of making biscuits tonight — along with whatever we do with the chicken from the outside meat box. I brought it inside yesterday evening and put it on the windowsill where it could defrost. It's chilly there... kinda like defrosting it in the fridge. I hope it will be enough to go around."

"It will, or I will pop into town and see what I might still be able to scrounge there," Tris shrugged. "Martha still has food... besides, I wanted to take a quick look and check if the power was on anywhere. But I guess I can do that later."

"So what are YOUR plans for this morning?" Carolyn asked, helping herself to a pancake, since they were out of bread for toast.

"There is a good deal to be done outside," Daniel rumbled. "The drifts have covered the walks, so those should be shoveled. And as I said, there is a great deal of snow in the trees, and it is so wet that it is bending the branches more than I like seeing. We need to get the snow off the porch, clear the gutters, and knock the icicles off of them before they fall and hurt someone."

"We also need to finish shoveling the area around the car," Tris said, rolling his eyes. "Hate to say it, but we may even end up doing that twice... have to get the snow from the area from under and around the car. Should be done now, so you'll have the clearance to pull into the main road, but I have no doubt that the snow plows coming through, when they come through, will shove the snow from the main road back and cover at least part of the car and we will have to do half of it all over again, but we can't help that. Even if Captain Gregg and I combined powers, we couldn't pop a station wagon to somewhere else — besides, there's nowhere to pop it to that isn't equally snowy."

"Well, I'm done here, I guess," Jon said, "Or close enough, anyway. I better bring in a few logs. We need to keep some little fire going in the living room, and you need more logs for your room, Mom, and I know we need more in the girl's room. You guys go ahead and finish. I'll be back in five minutes, have one more cup of cocoa, and we can start the other stuff, okay?"

Before the other ghosts or humans in the room could protest, he stood, and grabbed his coat and hat from the coat rack in the pantry. Pulling on his gloves, he gave the two seamen and his mother a jaunty salute and stepped out into the cold morning.

Daniel lifted an eyebrow and turned to Carolyn.

"I would have given the lad another five minutes and helped him," he said, shrugging his shoulders. "He'll need more than a few logs, and they are fairly well covered in snow. But I admire his fortitude."

"Could be worse," Tris pointed out, filling his cup once more. "At least he doesn't have to go find a tree to chop, or feed livestock!" He shuddered.

"Tris, what's the deal with you and animals?" Jenny asked as they heard Jonathan drop his first load of kindling on the porch. "Don't you like them?"

"I like animals fine," Tris sighed. "I just don't like going out in the cold to feed them, or worse yet, clean up after them. That's why I went to sea."

"But WHEN did you look after them?" Carolyn asked. "Were you ever on a ship that carried livestock?"

"No," Tris growled. "And if I was, I would have jumped it."

"Stop grumbling, Tris..." Candy gave him a special smile. "The only animal you have to help feed around here is Scruffy. Here, Scruffy..." Reaching down, she offered the dog the last bite of her pancake. He snapped it up eagerly, and looked toward her for more.

"BRRRRRRR!!!" A thump came on the back door and Jonathan rushed in, dropping his load of wood on the laundry porch. "Blast!" he added loudly, "Sorry, Mom, but my hands were freezing!"

"Jonathan! Weren't you wearing gloves?" Carolyn demanded. "I thought you...?"

"I WAS wearing gloves, Mom," the boy protested, pulling them off. "See? I was! But it's ten below out there! I saw in on the outside thermometer Martha had Ed put up last year. I can't remember WHEN I have been so cold!" He grabbed the warm teapot, put his hands around it, and shuddered. "Look, I know you wanted to get some stuff done outside, Captain, and I'm not goldbricking, or pulling a Claymore, but it is WAY too cold to go out there for any length of time yet! I want to help, really, I do, but, please, couldn't we put it off just a little? Unless you can do something about..."

"Jon..." the seaman shook his head. "How many times have I told you...?"

"That you can pop, levitate, walk through walls, thunder, and stuff, but you can't change the weather when it gets bad by itself," the boy sighed. "I'm sorry, but..."

"It's all right, son," Daniel smiled and looked at Tris. "Well, lad, I guess outside is up to you and me..."

"Captain Dad, wait..." Candy cut him off. "Don't say what I know you are going to say."

"What was I going to say?"

"That you were going to do the rest of the snow clearance with Tris, because it is too cold for us, right?"

"Yes, but..."

"But nothing," the girl continued. "Now look... I noticed it before breakfast, and I wasn't going to say anything at first, but... you and Tris both look like... excuse me... ghosts. Death warmed over. If I didn't know you were spirits, I'd say you were sick, or heading in that direction."

Carolyn leaned over and peered closely at the faces of both seamen, who were now looking guilty.

"Daniel! You... you almost... you have bags under your eyes! What's wrong with you? I want an answer!"

The younger and older spirits traded looks, shrugs, and then shuffled their feet slightly, looking for all the world like boys who had been caught with their hands in the cookie jar, then watched as Jenny came striding back from the sink, where she had been lightly rinsing the breakfast dishes.

"What's the matter with you two?" she demanded. "Can ghosts get colds?"

Daniel started to speak first, looking shamefaced. "Well, the truth of the matter is, even with Fontenot's training, we have been solid a great time in the last two days, and expending more than our usual amount of energy, and... well, with the added stress of the snow, and worry about all of you, we're..."

"Power drained," Tris said bluntly. "We did spend part of last night in an intangible state, but still on this plane, to be near you all, in case anything happened, and..."

"...And we could stand another three or four hours more in an intangible state — that is if we expect to be useful for another eight hours tonight," Daniel went on. "Just intangible — not unreachable."

Tris nodded. "Fontenot warned us about overdoing, and I am afraid we have been... a bit at least. I guess we could use a booster lesson. Well, in my case a first, since I never really had any formal ones. Taught myself, you know."

"Do you need to lie down?" Carolyn asked, reaching for Daniel's hand — startled when her hand almost went through him, but only for a second.

"No — just relax," Daniel admitted, reluctantly.

"And you were going to push forward as if nothing was going on at all?" Jon demanded. "Captain... Tris... you should have said — told me — us, I mean, what was happening. We could cope. I coulda kept watch last night, too."

"No need, son," Daniel smiled. "And thank you for getting the logs this morning without being asked. One less levitating feat we had to worry about."

"We need a new battle plan," Candy said briskly, looking at her mother, 'sister,' and brother.

"Right," Jenny nodded. "How long do you guys need to start feeling shipshape?"

"As I said, about four hours — maybe five — of concentrated intangibility," the Captain admitted. "I can make myself seeable and hearable to all of you, but might be better if I didn't... just for a while. The resting would be more effective. But if you need me, I can be here in an instant. I could work on my logs... or something, just for a while. As my Aunt Violet used to say, let my mind float, a bit."

"Same here," Tris waved. "But..." he paused for a moment, and did a very good imitation of a blush, for a ghost.

"What is it?" Candy asked. "C'mon — you can tell us."

"I need to stretch my legs... I've been cooped up here for more than twenty-four hours. Now, really, I love you all, but I am getting cabin fever. The thing that would make me feel better the most is a run through Schooner Bay. Not visible. Invisible. And it wouldn't be a wasted trip. I could see how everyone is faring, if anyone has power, maybe how Doctor Avery is doing — not that I can really do much for her, but I like her, for an outsider, and I love this town. I've been kinda worried about if everyone has made it through okay — and I can see who has power, phones — or maybe when they expect to — check on Martha, Ed and Claymore, and Dave, too," he added, with a wink in Jenny's direction. "I have been kinda curious as to whether Ed has killed old Clay yet."

"Okay," Carolyn nodded. "If that is what would will charge you up, and make you feel better, fine. But don't overdo."

"So what can we do to help this morning that doesn't involve snow and low temperatures?" Jonathan asked. "I don't want to just sit around, either. It gets cold that way, too."

"And a little boring," Candy said. "Don't worry, little brother..."

"Don't call me that!" Jon protested.

"Jon's right, Candy," Tris nodded. "He's getting too old to be a little brother."

"Not to mention, too tall," Jenny added. "Don't worry, Jon. I can think of plenty we can get done around here, even with no electricity and limited water. Looks like housework is the ticket. And the activity will keep us warm! Martha didn't make it this week because of the weather and there's lots to do — we can change the beds, even if we can't do the laundry, dust, scrub the bathrooms, clean out the fireplace, at least the one in our bedroom, and Cousin Mom's before we start another fire up there. You can do that. It doesn't make you sneeze..." The others in the room could see more on the list to come.

"I need to get busy on my article," Carolyn put in. "It's getting there, but I have to finish handwriting a clean copy, just in case we don't get power for another couple of days. But I won't get cold. I can wear gloves until another fire is going." She smiled. "You can't type in gloves."

Daniel looked around the room at his crew, and it wasn't hard to see that he was touched.

"You really don't mind if Tris and I get some rest this morning? I..."

"OF COURSE WE DON'T!" four voices chorused.

"Now get up from the table," Candy scolded gently. "Poof, or whatever you do. You, too, Mom. Jon, you do Mom's fireplace, first, and then start a new fire for her. Mom, I'll bring you up more coffee as soon as I make you a new pot."

Jon's chair scraped the floor as he stood, Jenny tied an apron around her waist, and together, all three saluted first each other, then their 'parents' and Tris. "All hands, turn to!" came the shout. The next second, Candy and Jon were gone, and Jenny was back at the sink.

"I think we are being forcibly ejected," Tris said, turning to his commanding officers. "Permission to leave, sir? Madam?"

"Permission granted," the Captain answered formally, but there was a smile on his face.

"See you in about four hours, then."

When Tris vanished, Daniel turned to the Lady of Gull Cottage.

"You truly don't mind me being out of pocket for the next few hours, my dear?" he asked. "I could join you in the master cabin... proofread your material... well, not proofread, since it will still need to be typed, but go over it for inconsistencies, etcetera?"

Carolyn shook her head.

"Nope. Absolutely the best thing you can do for me now is rest, and make yourself feel better. Go read, write... have Daniel time. You won't be missing out on a thing here, except possibly the roar of a vacuum cleaner, which you would anyway, with no electricity. Feel better... that's an order, sir!"

"Aye, Madam, my dear," he said with a smile.

"Kiss me goodbye before you poof?"

"Of course," he answered, almost shyly, sneaking a glance at Jenny, who had disappeared out to the laundry porch to get some wood for the living room fireplace. "I couldn't possibly leave you to work without that."

"Me either," Carolyn sighed, as her lips met his.

XXX

The morning zipped by as the kids dove into the housework determinedly. Everything that did not move out of the way got scrubbed, dusted, polished, or otherwise cleaned, as needed. Shortly before noon, they stopped to clean the dust off their hands for lunch. Sandwiches would have been good, but they had no bread. As the two girls looked over the possibilities, Tristan landed in the kitchen. "I come bearing gifts," he announced. "Well, gift." With a flourish, he handed them a loaf of bread. "No jug of wine, but you're both underage and I'm supposed to be, so..."

"You're fantastic," Candy grinned. "How'd you know we were wishing for that?"

"E.S.P.?" he smirked. "And, I did notice the pancakes this morning, which I do approve of, but I don't think they would be good for lunch. Need any other help?"

"I don't suppose you have lunch meat, too?" Jenny asked. "Or, we could deal with peanut butter."

"No, but Martha said Claymore and Ed were sick of ham, so she sent a few slices home with me," Tris offered, materializing a small package of smoked meat.

"You're almost glowing," Candy noted, giving him a curious look as she took it. "That trek must've done you a lot of good."

He gave her an enigmatic smile. "I'll tell you all at once."

"Let's hurry up and get these put together, I think I'm anxious to hear," Jenny told her best friend.

"I'll help," the ghost offered. Before Candy could argue, he held up a hand, "This will be no effort at all."

The meal was quickly assembled and brought to the table. After a brief blessing, Daniel looked at his crewman. "What is the good word, Seaman Matthews?"

Tristan took a moment to beam at them all before replying. "Half of Schooner Bay has power, including the Peavey household. They do still have an extra occupant. Claymore's still in the dark." He paused, then amended his words, "Ah, I mean, his house is. Well, he is, too, but no power crew is going to correct that problem. Snowplows are working on getting the roads unblocked. Dave does have power, so does your friend, the doctor, Mrs. Muir. Phones aren't back yet, but I think electricity is a larger concern. The grocer's does have power, but they don't have very much inventory. I'm sorry if the bread is a little dry."

"It's okay," Jon shrugged. "We've bought day-old bread before."

"So, we might have light and heat back tomorrow, or the day after, anyway?" Carolyn dared to hope aloud.

"Possibly," Tris nodded.

"I can see why you're radiating," Candy exclaimed, bouncing a little in her excitement.

"Being the bearer of good news IS rejuvenating," he affirmed. "I DID see a notice, though, Jen. Sorry. The New Year's Eve dance is cancelled."

The girl managed to lift the corners of her mouth a little. "That's fine. I'm not really up for a big, noisy party. Just a long, hot bath in a well-lit room."

Her family echoed her sentiments. Even Daniel looked as if he would welcome the return to modern civilization.

"Still, it's not fair," Jonathan sighed. "I mean, we don't get many snow days, unless it's _really_ bad, but we'd get one if it weren't for vacation going on. We're cheated."

Lifting his brows, Daniel replied, "My dear boy, I have told you many things, but that life is fair is not one I will tell you. If you are fortunate and God is on your side, then more good than bad will occur in your life."

"I guess," Jon said after considering a moment.

As lunch concluded, the Captain said, "Despite the good news, outdoors does need some work, still."

"Soon's we do the dishes, we'll help," Jenny said, after looking at her foster siblings.

"I'll take care of those," Carolyn said. "My writing isn't going too badly, or not badly enough that I can't do my part. How did yours go, Daniel?"

"Oh, well enough. Really, it was nothing, major," he demurred. "Now, all of you, bundle up. We have no time for true sickness on this ship."

XXX

The human and spectral work crew paused on the front porch as the first blast of cold air hit them. After the ghosts allowed the young people to adjust for a second, they moved out into the white wilderness to attack the situation. Jonathan started on the flagstone walkway, "blasting" when he realized that a hard layer of ice had formed under the wet snow.

"We need rock salt," he grunted, tossing another shovel full of snow onto the grass. "I knew it, I just KNEW there would be more ice than icicles!"

"I thought so, too," said his foster father. "But, for the last two days or so, I have been more concerned with keeping you all safe and warm than worrying about an icy walks when no one was out stepping on them, anyway."

"We gotta make a bit more of a path out to the wood pile, too," the boy returned. "I'll start that as soon as I get this area done and the salt scattered. Where is it?"

"There's some on the laundry porch, I think," called Jenny, from where she had taken a broomstick and was whapping away at the snow on the lower branches of the little tree the middle of Carolyn's pet flower bed. "I wondered what it was for; we didn't use it much in Philly. Snow melted faster there, I guess. Or maybe Dad never mentioned it." Her face clouded over a bit. "Dad loved snow. He never said anything about shoveling, and he did most of it. Usually after he had finished, Mom and I would go outside and make snow angels with him. We had the best time..."

"We can do that, Jenny," Daniel said gently, the bag of rock salt popping into his hand out of nowhere. "Just don't complain if you get cold, or Carolyn will give me what-for. I know she is worried about you all getting sick. I am, too," he added, thoughtfully.

"I promise. We won't!" Candy shouted from Carolyn's station wagon, her first project. The girl had started the engine of the older car with no trouble, much to everyone's relief, and had begun sweeping off the snow from the hood and top of the vehicle.

Over and hour and a half passed, and there wasn't much more discussion — moving around in the snow took effort, shoveling, sweeping and clearing more, pausing to rest was demanded, and it took a goodly amount of time for their efforts to start showing. Cleaning the walks and porches all around the house took the most time, not to mention the area around the car and the old road in front of Gull Cottage, and Candy had several unkind things to say about snow, cars, and, on a more wistful note, the idea that a driveway and a carport would be lovely in the winter, but totally out of character for Gull Cottage, so she would make do. Tris levitated himself and started shaking the top tree branches, showering snow down on the ground below and Daniel handled his 'new' monkey-puzzle tree, which had grown at least five feet since Carolyn had replaced the chopped down one with a sapling back in 1969.

When paths had been made all the way out to the now clean and warm car, a real shoveled course forged to the woodpile and more wood brought inside, the girls began shaking the bushes and lower branches of the other trees in the yard. Seeing that all was well under control, the two ghosts popped up to the roof and the widow's-walk, and started clearing there, along with the gutters and eaves. The almost unnatural silence of the winter's day was broken only by the sounds of scraping and the cracks the icicles made as they came free.

"You breathing okay?" Candy asked Jenny after she brushed a glob of snow from her shoulder and surveyed what they had been able to accomplish so far.

"Fine. Air's clear out here, after all. No smoke. I just have to breathe a little shallower, so I don't freeze my lungs," Jenny panted.

"No smoke, except for our breath," Candy grinned, as she watched her words freeze in midair. Then she giggled. "Look!"

Jenny followed the other girl's pointing finger as she looked up at their home to see Tristan doing a balancing act on the apex of the roof. Noticing the female's attention, he grinned brightly and began doing a tango with an invisible partner.

"Seaman!" the Captain called in mock severity from where he was sweeping off his "bridge," the widow's-walk.

"The gutters are clear, sir!" Tris yelled back. "Just checking the area up here!"

"It is not allowed for you to have all the fun," Daniel continued, as if he had not heard, and disappeared. Suddenly, a ball of snow gathered itself from the balcony outside the master cabin and aimed itself right at Tris, who dematerialized a second before it could make contact. The icy missile continued on its trajectory to land on Jonathan's neck.

"YOW!" the lad yelped from where he was knocking off the last of the icicles. "No fair! You two are out of range!"

"Is the upper deck entirely clear in your area?" the Captain asked Tristan.

"Shipshape, sir!"

"As is mine."

"Well, then?"

A second later, the two spirits landed down below and began tossing snowballs at the kids, who gave as good as they got.

"Hang on! You two have to stay tangible for this to work," Candy protested when Daniel and Tris dodged each snowball by fading out.

"Fair is fair, and you don't get cold," Jenny agreed.

"Good points," the Captain allowed. "We will remain in human form for the duration."

"Great!" Carolyn's kids chorused. As of one accord, they grabbed their own weapons and began pitching them at the ghosts.

"I think I should have gotten on the other team," Tris laughed, as a well-aimed snowball hit the side of his head with a splat. "Sir, we have two ex-Oysters attacking us!"

"Matthews, you will NOT give up without a fight!" Daniel roared.

"No..." he panted. "Just observing... hey! Take that, you guys!" and a moment later, a big powdery snowball had landed on Jon's chest.

"WE'RE not giving up without a struggle, either!" Jon shouted. "Ready! Aim! Fire!"

The snowballs flew thick and fast after that, and for the next forty-five minutes, there was such a flurry, that several times it looked like it was snowing again, and the air was full of happy shouts and laughter. Finally, just as Jenny was about to make a well-aimed throw at Daniel and claim a final victory, she slipped and landed with a thud in a snow bank.

"Hey! You okay?" Tris asked coming closer to her, Daniel dropping the well-packed snowball he was holding, and the Muir children's arms dropped to their sides, still holding their would-be projectiles.

"Yeah, you didn't hurt yourself, did you?" Candy asked, as the two approached their cousin, also.

"Uh... no," Jen said softly. "S'okay... Tris, maybe you can help me up?" There was a very pathetic tone to her voice that caught Jon and Candy's attention. "Captain, maybe I did twist something. Can you grab my other hand?"

"Most assuredly, my dear," Daniel answered in concern. Then, as the two ghosts each grabbed one of Jenny's hands to pull her up, she leapt up instead, quickly, and hurtled herself toward a quite unsuspecting Tris, while, startled, Daniel let loose the hold on her other hand.

"Quick!" Jenny shouted. "We have them! I've got Tris — you two! Grab the Captain! Knock him down!" In a matter of only a few moments later, the ghosts were covered with bodies, it seemed, their backs in the snow.

"Hurry!" Jen panted. "Bury them!" Before the two ghosts could breathe, or whatever it was ghosts in solid form did, they were covered in a blanket of white, and were well on their way to becoming part of the snowy landscape.

"Uncle!" Daniel cried. "You've outsmarted us! Truce!"

"Only because we promised to stay solid!" Tris protested. "That was a sneaky trick, Jen!"

"All's fair in love, war, and snowball fights," Jenny laughed, now standing and extending a hand to the half-buried ghost. "C'mon, Candy, Jon, let's help the old guys up!"

"Sure!" Candy nodded, stretching out hand her hand also. "Come on, Captain Dad, I'll help you up... whoa!" she exclaimed, as Daniel flipped her neatly over his head and sent her flying into a snow bank, Jon following.

"I'll show you saplings who is an old man!" Daniel shouted, his voice ringing all over the yard. "Tris! Get them!"

The snowball fight was now a wrestling match — nobody really caring one way or another who won, and the snow was kicked around so that it looked like a sloth of polar bears had passed through the grounds. When everyone was laughing so hard they couldn't stand up, the wrestling gave way to the promised snow angel making, and it was a hungry, very wet crew that came trampling into the kitchen of Gull Cottage an hour later.

"Wish we could just phase out and in again like you two do at times like this," Jon said as he shucked his wet coat and hung it up in the laundry porch to dry.

"There are advantages to our state of being," the Captain nodded, and then lifted his nose. "That smell... Candy, Jenny, did the two of you manage to sneak inside at some point?"

"If you can be two places at once, you ladies have us beat," Tristan added, drawing in an appreciative breath. Winking, he added, "Course, I do think of you as angels anyway."

"Not us!" the girls chorused.

Carolyn gave them all a look from where she was leaning against the door frame. "Well, I have learned a **little** bit about the culinary arts, thanks to Martha and my girls."

"YOU cooked, Mom?" Jonathan said in amazement. Suddenly, he was less certain about the delicious aroma filling the air.

"Yes, me," she looked annoyed.

"Judging by the scent, I would say you have learned more than a little," the Captain smiled in approval as he crossed the room to kiss her.

"I would second that. Bad food never smells delightful," Tristan agreed. "Trust me. I have tasted enough to know." For a second, his gaze was far away, as he recalled his long-lost brother's early attempts to learn how to cook after he assumed care of Tris and his sister. The young man wondered again if old Sig was still around or had gone on to the next world. Shaking himself, he returned his mind to the present. "Captain Gregg had one really awful cook on board and the last ship I served on..." He shuddered. "Wonder I didn't die of food poisoning there."

"I don't think there's any danger of that tonight," Jenny grinned, inhaling. "Oops. Er — that's not what I meant. I mean, if you—"

Tris reached over to ruffle her hair as he had so often his sister's. "I know what you mean. I'm complimented when you all can forget I can't die again."

"Well, you all worked so hard, most of the time, but there was a lot of giggling coming from out there," Carolyn said. "That I figured I needed to do my part. It's not much. I just threw the chicken and some vegetables in the roaster with a little water. And, you know Mom got on a craft kick a few months ago and sent us that jar of just add an egg and hot water gingerbread mix, so I did that."

Her ghost beamed. "All right, you lot. Go wash up and warm yourselves. I am most anxious to get to that meal."

"Aye-aye, sir."

"And, I'll swab the deck where we trudged in mud," Tristan grinned.

"I hope you two didn't overextend out there?" Carolyn fretted as the kids hurried off to get into clean, dry clothes. "And did Jon, Candy, or Jenny get too —?"

Daniel cut her off with a kiss. "We are fine, my love. All of us. The young people did a good bit of the work, so we did not tire, and the work kept them warm. The house is not chilly, thanks to the fires, so they should suffer no ill-effects."

"Good. Then you can light the candles so we can see the meal," Mrs. Muir said pertly.

As he did so with a snap, the seaman mused aloud, "Pity circumstances are such as they are. Candlelight should imply a certain degree of romance."

"I'm willing to take a rain check on that, too," she suggested.

"Done." He hesitated and held up a finger. "I am not, you understand, recanting on my stance. The era which gave me birth has quite a few advantages. It is far more genteel. And refined."

"Oh, certainly," Carolyn nodded.

"However, candles do convey more romance when there is a contrast. When they are saved for special times. Not that any time with you and the children isn't special, but some times are more so."

Hiding a smirk, Carolyn raised up on her toes to kiss his cheek. "You are right."

"Of course I'm right."

"But, electricity is good, too," she insisted.

Her ghost considered, and then agreed, "It does have some advantages."

XXX

As the last of the surprisingly good meal was eaten, Jon noticed Jenny looked a little blue. "What's wrong? We still like your cooking, Jen."

"Oh, for Pete's sake! I'm delighted Cousin Mom can cook," the girl shook her head. "But, even though I need a good soak and all to appear more human, I'm a little sad that there won't be a New Year's dance."

"Me, too," Carolyn sighed. "I was looking forward to going with what's-his-name."

"I believe at the moment his/my name is Harrison Caldwell, though I have no idea how you young ladies came up with that." The ghost shook his head.

"Dave took me to see _American Graffiti_, and one of the stars had that for a first name," Jenny said.

"And Mom likes Taylor Caldwell, the writer," Candy said. "The two together sound distinguished, and no matter what face you're wearing, you're that."

"Thank you, girls," their 'dad' beamed.

"Jon and I were just going to play some games tonight, with Tris if he was around, which he is," Candy said. "That's still on, if anyone's interested."

"Wellll, I was going to see if you'd like to dance HERE — just a little," Tris remarked to the ceiling, not looking at anyone as he spoke. "Nothing like the dance in town, just fun. No reason we all couldn't still do so, here."

"There's no music, and if you play the guitar, there's not enough partners," Candy said. "If the power was on, we'd have the radio or stereo, but..."

"We could hum," he suggested. "Or since it's a pretend dance, have pretend music."

"Pretend music?" several voices asked.

"What sort of music?" Daniel asked. "Music from our time or this one?"

"Either. Each couple is free to choose what music to which they dance," Tris said decisively. "The one rule is that both people involved must use the same style. I do think it would look rather odd if one of the partners was waltzing while the other twisted."

"I don't think it'd even work," Carolyn laughed. "But, it does remind me of a song I heard — sometime in the past. _The Rock and Roll Waltz_. Kay Starr sang it."

"Who?" Jon asked.

"Just a singer from a while back."

"Oh, I worked out how to do both at once ages ago," Tris grinned.

Shaking his head, Daniel said, "Of course you did. Very well. If everyone is agreeable, we can get the dishes done first, play games for a while, and then have something resembling a dance. Seems a shame not to be able to dance on New Year's Eve. My partner might have to pardon me though. I know nothing about modern dancing."

"I love waltzing," Carolyn said, softly.

"Me, too," said Jen and Candy together.

"My dad taught me a little," Jen said. "If you can count to three and are reasonably coordinated, it is supposed to be simple, but I want to learn more."

"Absolutely," Candy chimed in. "I've wanted to learn since I saw you and Captain Dad dance, Mom."

"When was this?" Carolyn asked, puzzled. "I can't remember you ever seeing us waltz."

"Oh, it was ages ago," Candy added, waving her hand. "On the night of the Centennial Ball, in nineteen-sixty nine."

"Candy!" Carolyn's face flushed. "You didn't see us dance! We couldn't even hold hands... not back then!"

"Yes I did..." Candy insisted. "I had to come back and get my purse before we all left. You and Dad were waltzing in the living room."

"Candy..." Carolyn's face was getting red. "That was Claymore, not Daniel."

"It was Captain Dad," Candy averred. "He possessed Claymore for a few minutes to dance with you, didn't he? Everyone knows Claymore can't dance, so it must have been the Captain. I figured that out, even back then. Seeing you two together... That's when knew I wanted to learn how to waltz some day. Figured maybe the Captain could teach me when I got a little taller." She grinned. "I didn't get much taller, but I still want to learn! But, more importantly, I knew then, just by the way you both looked, how much you two loved each other, even if YOU weren't ready to say so yet. I can't tell you how happy I was about it."

"Candy..."

"Carolyn..." Daniel interjected, tugging an earlobe and shaking his head. "You might as well give up. When Candy is right, she's right. On both counts."

"It was a wonderful dance we had that night..." Carolyn said softly. "I've never forgotten it. We should waltz again, Daniel. It's been a little while..."

"Later," Jon sniffed. "Mushy stuff. Waltzing is for girls. What kind of a game should we play? I think Scrabble is the only thing we have that is designed for more than two players..."

"Only four," Jenny pointed out. "We're six. Chinese Checkers?"

"I think we are missing some marbles," said Candy. "And don't you say anything, Jon. You know what I mean. I think we have enough for two people to play, so that's out for all of us. Monopoly, maybe?"

"_Plueeese,_ NO!" Jon moaned. "Charades?"

Jenny shook her head. "I'm not really in a Charades mood. Besides, I'm terrible at it."

"Backgammon?" Tris asked. "No... Only good for two people, again."

"Why not all of them?" Carolyn asked. "The board games, anyway."

"What do you mean, Mom?" Jon asked.

"I read about it in _Good Housekeeping_ a little while back," Carolyn started to explain. "It's kind of like musical chairs, only you do it with board games. It only works with an even number of people — four, six, eight — but you would set up three games, in our case. Then you set a timer to go off every seven minutes or so. When the bell goes off, you all rotate seats, and take over playing for the person in the seat next to you, and the person who played before you can't give you any coaching on what they were planning. The table is big enough to have pairs play across from each other if we put a leaf in. It sounded like fun."

"I think it does, too," Jon nodded.

"What games should we play?" Daniel asked. "Cards?"

"Don't think so. Those games get too involved," Jenny said. "What about Scrabble, for one?"

"Okay," Carolyn nodded. "Backgammon?"

"I'd almost have to insist on that," Daniel said, nodding.

"And Chinese checkers for the third," Tris chimed in. "And if something doesn't work, we can stop and switch to another game, so I'll find the Old Maid deck of cards, just in case. I don't think it would take up as much room as say, poker."

"And I know where the checker set is," Jenny added. "I'd suggest chess, but I think that's up in the wheelhouse, and I don't want to mess up anything if you guys are in the middle of a game." She glanced at the spirits. Other ones are closer, anyway."

"Then let's get to it!" the Captain said, giving Tris a slap on the back. "Crewman! Let's get cracking on these dishes!"

"Okay," his fellow ghost nodded. "More snow boiling!" He sighed. "I must say, the power can't come back on too soon for me — I think I am truly beginning to understand those commercials that talk about dishpan hands!" He held up his two forlornly, morphing them to look slightly reddened and chapped.

"Now you two just hold on, right there," Candy scolded. "You need to have enough energy tonight to stay solid, last until midnight and the new year, teach us how to waltz, AND dance with Mom, so you need to save your strength. And Mom, you cooked dinner, so you rest, too. Jon, Jenny and I can handle things."

"Right," Jenny agreed. "Jon, we'll need more wood to keep the fire going low in the living room, even if we will be in the kitchen for the games and all, we should waltz in the living room later. I can handle it for a little bit, long as I don't get too close to the fire. We need some in our room and you should check Cousin Mom's room too..."

"Aye-aye!" Jon answered, saluting.

"Dark out there," Tris grunted, then turned to Candy. "Let me get some pots to boil on the stove, Ma'am, and then would it be permitted for me to hold the flashlight for Jon while he gets more wood?"

"Sounds like a great idea to me," Carolyn smiled.

"Your pardon, Lady Captain, but I think your daughter is the boss, at the moment," he winked, glancing at Candy.

"Nut," she laughed. "Certainly, kind sir."

XXX

After the dishes were cleaned and put away, the table was transformed into a playing field. For the next hour, the contestants rotated between games. At the end of the rounds, no one was sure who had won, but they had laughed a great deal, and that was the main thing.

They gathered in the living room where Tristan launched into an outrageous story that kept up the giggles.

"I should be taking notes," Carolyn gasped.

"How did your writing go today, my dear?" Daniel asked.

"It went as far as I can go without a typewriter," she shrugged, leaning against him. "Got easier as I kept on. How about the writing you were up to?"

Somewhat abashed, the ghost said, "Oh, it was nothing much. Really. Killing time, mostly." He frowned. "It is much more difficult to write solo, once one has become used to doing so in tandem."

"What'd you write?" Jon asked.

"Just a tale I've told you all before. In fact that was the key to getting it done. After staring at the page for some time and knowing what I wanted to say, but not how to say it, I started writing as if I were telling it to you lot."

"Which one?" Jenny asked.

"Oh, it's a favorite of this crew's — about the time I brought a ship through a storm off Madagascar. Not to boast, but I did save fifty-nine people."

"Don't forget the ship's cat," Jon added.

"And SEVEN kittens!" Candy added. "That's my favorite part."

"I've never heard that one," Jenny said, shaking her head, so the seaman recounted it again.

"I would have loved to have been there," Jon said mournfully, after Daniel had finished the tale. "Serving on your ship with you would have been great."

"And I would have loved to have you there, Jon, had times been different," Daniel answered. "But, alas, we were separated by a hundred years, or more."

"You found us anyway," Candy grinned. "Or we found you! But Jon's right. The last forty-eight hours have convinced me. It might have been fun living in your time after all. Makes me wish we could have REALLY lived it — without the snow. You must have had a lot of fun we can't begin to think about having now — unless we get a blizzard every year. Even not having power hasn't been nearly as bad as I figured it would be."

"I don't know whether "fun" is quite the right word, Candy..." the seaman said thoughtfully. "But you must remember, I really didn't know then how different life would be a hundred years hence. And I admit it, there are things about life today that I miss when I do not have access to them. I do know one thing, however..."

"What's that, Captain Dad?"

"That my house may have been a house, and mine, and suited to me at the time, but the real joys in my life have come since I found all of you, and that Gull Cottage didn't become a true home until you all moved in here," he said, gruffly.

"Same here, Dad," The Muir youngsters and then Jenny choked out, "We are a family and home only with YOU here." They reached to hug him across the table, Jenny following suit a moment later.

"I know you know how I feel, Daniel?" Carolyn asked, reaching out to take his hand, and he couldn't help but touch the family ring he had placed on her finger after their vows ceremony two months before.

"Of course, my love," he answered, "and I — for eternity. Now..." He looked around the room. "I believe you wanted dancing lessons?" he asked, regarding the children seriously.

"THEY did," Jon said. "Not me." He made the sort of face one might pull when forced to swallow a horse pill.

"You'll regret it someday," Tristan noted serenely. "Mark my words."

"No one dances like that anymore," the boy protested.

"Yes, they do," Jenny said.

"Even if they didn't, I'd still want to know how. It's so pretty," Candy said, almost shyly.

"I am always delighted to see someone of this century appreciate the charms of the prior era," the seaman smiled.

"We definitely appreciate the charming men of your era," Carolyn retorted. "You'd better get on those lessons, if the girls want to know how to waltz in time to dance before midnight."

"It's very simple," the Captain said. "You do know how to waltz, don't you, Matthews? If not, the girls can take turns..."

"I admit I did not know until after I entered a less corporeal state of being, but yes. Had plenty of time to learn since. Haunted an Arthur Murray studio for a few weeks."

"You've certainly had a variety of habitats," Daniel shook his head.

"Well, you see, there's all kinds of things I never had a chance to learn. Dancing, algebra — which still seems rather pointless — German, world history, etcetera and so forth. I didn't have a house to haunt, so I just wandered around, picking up various and sundry data. Learned how to repair a car, but didn't know how to drive one until Adam came along. Sorta thing you can't learn by observing. I did try that method, but... let's not discuss the results."

"But you can learn to dance that way?" Carolyn asked.

"Absolutely. I promise not to break any daughter of yours' feet. Not even a toe."

"See that you don't," Daniel said sternly.

Since Tristan was not as tall as the Captain, whether by choice or fact, he gave Candy her lesson while Daniel instructed the taller girl, Jenny. As promised, it was simple to learn. Carolyn offered to teach Jon while they watched, but he shuddered and said "no way."

When it was clear that the girls had a grasp of the essentials of waltzing, Daniel bowed to Jenny, then stepped over to claim the partner he wanted most of all.

"So, which of us dances with you first?" Jenny asked Tris.

"If you guys danced something modern, you wouldn't need a partner," Jon pointed out.

"We just learned how to dance old-fashioned for a reason!" Candy said.

"So, we'll just alternate, both partners and styles," Tris shrugged.

For the next hour or two, that was what happened. Sometimes, the kids gyrated in some mixed up form of dance that combined rock and disco. Other times, Jon sat out and watched while Tris whirled one of the girls around in a more refined step. At one point, all of them just looked on as the Captain and his lady waltzed in the firelight.

Jon was perched on the couch, smothering yawns and trying to hum a tune for the dancers when he looked at the pocket watch the Captain had given into his charge. Squinting, he made out the numbers in the dimness. "Hey, guys! It's just a few minutes 'til midnight. I can't see exactly how close, but it's almost nineteen-seventy-seven."

As the ghost closest to the sofa, Tris leaned over to peer at the dial. "One minute." He paused, and then began counting down from ten.

"...Eight, seven, six, five! Four! Three! Two! One! _Happy New Year!"_

Carolyn lifted her face to meet Daniel's in a lingering kiss. Tris considered matters for a second, and then decided to keep things light, simply giving first Candy then Jenny a peck on the cheek. They returned the favor, but before anyone could kiss Jon, he exclaimed, "No thanks!"

"I'll take his share," Tris offered happily, and let the girls give him a kiss on the other cheek.

"Now, I think it's time all humans got to bed while Tris and I recharge for a few hours," Daniel admonished.

"First, we get to hug you Happy New Year," Candy said. Even Jon participated in this while Tris kissed their mother on the forehead.

After Tris guided the kids to their room by candlelight, the Captain asked Mrs. Muir to stay a moment and she followed him out to the porch where they could see the stars winking between the clouds.

"Happy New Year, my love," he whispered, bending to repeat the kiss they had shared once upon a dream.

XXX

_Brrrruring!_ intruded into Carolyn's pleasant dreams as she grew aware of the Captain and Tenille declaring that love would keep them together at the top of their lungs. Annoyance turned into joy when her fuzzed mind put together what that meant.

"The power's on!" she gasped.

Her Captain appeared as she spoke. "I am not certain what time exactly it came on, because none of the electric clocks are right, but apparently the light had been left in the on position in girls' room, so when they woke up, the children knew. Jonathan felt that the radio would be a fine way to announce the good news." The seaman shook his head. "I did not find it in my heart to reprimand him. Or Tris, who has gone through the house turning on every light he can find. It'll be a few hours until you can have enough hot water for baths, but we are on the road to recovery. The furnace should kick in soon."

"This really is a happy way to start the New Year!" she beamed. "The phones?"

"Filled with static, but I could hear a dial tone," he nodded. "Never thought I would be relieved to hear the miserable device work, but I am."

"I'll get dressed and be right down. I can have coffee from the maker! And, I was almost out of clean clothes. And..." Carolyn began joyfully listing all that they could do now as her ghost laughed.

"You look like a small child on Christmas morning, my love," he noted.

"With reason. Now, shoo, so I can change."

The morning flew by. Around eleven, Ed and Claymore got the snowplow to Gull Cottage and were able to bring news of the town to the family. Doctor Avery had a long line in front of her place now that folks could get to it, Ed reported dryly. There'd been a few twisted to broken ankles over the last few days, strained backs from too much shoveling and more than one case of food poisoning. Some folks had just plain made themselves sick trying to eat everything before it went bad.

"Sounds like we've missed some excitement," a voice drawled from nowhere as Dash and Sean appeared.

"I thought you were going to be gone for weeks!" Carolyn exclaimed, frowning as she noticed Sean's downcast look.

"The person I hoped to find was clearly not there," Sean sighed. "I only half hoped it was true, in any case. Then, we felt — chaos radiating off of Daniel and the lad, so we figured we had best hie home."

"Sorry we were not here to assist," Dash said regretfully.

"We managed. Tristan proved to be a worthy helper," Daniel said to the younger ghost's delight. "And, the rest of my crew is made of stern stuff."

"I'm just glad it's over," Ed said. "Things can get back to normal."

"I think I was just insulted," Claymore scowled.

Before anyone could confirm that, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Jenny said, and hurried over to the entrance. When she returned, Adam Pierce was with her.

"Okay, you have all just apparently decided to adopt Daniel's phone antipathy," the young man mused. "I've been trying to call you since Wednesday, and there has been no response, so I cut short my stay at the family reunion. I was worried something had happened. You seem fine, though."

"I would have gotten word to you if it had. Well, if I had been here, I would have," Dash said.

"We were phoneless and powerless for a few days," Carolyn explained.

"Ah."

"I'm sorry you cut short your vacation," she continued.

Adam waved off her words. "No need for that. To be utterly frank, I am grateful for the worry. I needed an excuse to leave, desperately." Seeing their puzzled looks, he grinned, "Had I listened to one more Babywhatshername babble 'mama,' or one more toy truck _vroom, _I would have been driven to either homicide or to commit hari-kari. And I didn't have a sword handy for either purpose." Shaking his head, he added, "It did not help matters one bit that Mother felt obligated to natter on about the eligible young ladies she knows and my sisters do as well, of late."

"You should have listened to her," Tristan said sternly. "I popped into your apartment to make sure that you would not face a weather-forged calamity upon your return home, and found you don't have enough to keep a butterfly alive in there. I would say a bird, but they eat their entire body-weight in food daily, so that would be excessive."

"No, he should not have," Dash said, surprisingly. "Had he listened, he would have married some young woman from New York and possibly moved there, which would not meet with my approval." The nobleman sniffed. "I can find a perfectly nice girl here. One that can cook, too."

"Excuse me, do I get a say?" Adam asked.

"Since you don't have anything to eat, why don't you stay here for lunch and dinner?" Carolyn offered.

"I hope you won't mind if I have the television on," Daniel said, tugging one ear. "I do recall seeing that _Captains and Kings_ is on at eight. That's a fine story, and I am interested in seeing how it is adapted."

"That sounds good," Sean said. "Mind if his nobleness and I hang around to see it? He doesn't have electricity hooked up."

"Of course not," Daniel said, "that is, if you all don't?"

"Don't be silly," Carolyn smiled. "I love having all of you over."

"I was going to hit the shops, though I'm not certain anything would be open on New Year's Day," Adam frowned. "Thank you. I'd love to stay."

"What are those looks for?" Carolyn asked as she saw that her kids were exchanging uncertain glances.

"Well, we're glad that Uncles Dash and Sean and Adam are staying..." Jon said.

"Really glad," Candy nodded. "But, we were talking earlier and kind of hoping..."

"...That we could do a replay of last night, only with lights and the stereo instead of pretend music," Jenny went on. "No offense about the pretend music meant, Tris. But, if you dance great on fake music, think how good you'd be with real."

Carolyn looked from her ghost to her children, then to the lawyer. "Adam, did you see Rod Serling standing around outside?"

"Only if he's obese and all in white with a nose that looks like a stick."

"I was going for the Churchill look, actually," Tristan said.

"I feel like I just entered the _Twilight Zone,"_ Carolyn shook her head. "The kids want to be old-fashioned and the Captain wants to watch TV!"

"I still say my era has charms, but I am willing to allow for some advantages to this one," the seaman shrugged. "Especially the human variety," he added, leaning over to give Carolyn a brief kiss.

"And last night WAS fun," Candy added. "It'll be even more so with the rest of the crew."

Adam's gaze swept over the family. Meeting Carolyn's expressive green eyes, he noted, "Now, that's what I call a piece of sweet mediation."


End file.
